


Whumptober 2019

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: 4 ships, 31 prompts, 1 month of suffering. (What ship the story focuses on will be in the chapter title.)





	1. Day 1: Shaky Hands (Wranduin)

The world slowly came back into focus. His ears were ringing and he couldn't hear anything around him. He realized he was laying flat on the ground and slowly started to lift himself up. Propping himself up with his arms, he tried to focus on his eyes around him. He was in a destroyed throne room? Why? He was slowly remembering what happened before this.

Anduin had been in the throne room talking with Genn, Jaina, and others when they heard a booming from outside, followed by screams. Before they could figure out what was going on, an Old God minion teleported into the room, picking up a guard and throwing them against a wall. They had begun to fight the monster when there was more sounds of destruction coming from the harbor. They heard screams about a giant tentacle. The minion began to glow with dark energy and exploded, knocking Anduin out.

Anduin slowly looked around him. He saw bodies of guards all over; at least the ones not buried by rubble. Sticking out from some of the rubble was the unmoving arm of Jaina. Straining, he thought he heard the voice of Genn far away, barking orders. He looked out towards the harbor and looked in shock. The harbor was swarming with Old God minions, a tentacle bigger than anything Anduin had seen before flailing in the water. N'Zoth had launched a surprise attack on Stormwind, and it was succeeding.

A furious roar caught his attention, and as he looked above, a dragon flew over him towards the harbor. A black dragon. A younger black dragon. "Wrathion..." Anduin said, voice hoarse. He tried to stand up but screamed in pain. He looked at his legs and realized that he was missing one now. The shock of everything must have been blocking the pain until now. Using all his energy, he called upon the light to close the wound to stop the bleeding. He started crawling slowly towards the harbor.

He had to focus on what he was doing or else he was going to pass out. He heard the fighting getting closer, the roars of Wrathion getting louder. Why was the dragon here, now? Of all times? Was this how they were going to meet again, after so many years? He heard another roar, but this one sounded distressed. He looked up and felt his stomach drop. The tentacle had pierced through Wrathion's body at his waist. It slung him down on the ground near Anduin and left him there, focusing back on the remaining troops fighting the minions.

"WRATHION!" Anduin felt a renewed strength and moved as fast as he could over to the dragon. Wrathion's breathing was labored. It looked like just that simple act was painful. Anduin moved in front of Wrathion's face. Wrathion's eyes were closed. "Wrathion!"

The dragon opened his eyes slightly. "Young king," he said weakly. "I'm glad we got to see each other again." He gasped for air. "Though I regret it was under these conditions."

"Wrathion why?" Anduin had started to cry. "Why did you come here? Why did you disappear for so long? Why did you leave me?!"

"I thought it was for the best for you," Wrathion answered slowly. "I just wanted to keep you safe. From everything. Including me." He closed his eyes. "Forgive me, Anduin. I'm sorry... I couldn't...save...you..." His body went limp and he stopped breathing.

"Wrathion no!" Anduin cried out. He held his hands out in front of him, trying to gather holy energy. His hands were shaking too much for him to focus. "Come on, please. Please! I can't-" He started coughing and looked in horror as he coughed up blood. His vision was beginning to fade and his hearing going away, but he still held his shaky hands in front of him, trying with the last of his life to heal the one he had loved the most. Nothing happened, though, and his last living thought before his world went dark was hoping that maybe, just maybe, they could meet again in the afterlife.


	2. Day 2: Explosion (FairShaw)

The explosion was heard from miles away. Shaw was sent out to see what happened. He headed towards the smoke, and finally stopped when he finally saw where it was coming from. A ship was ablaze in the water near Anglepoint Wharf. He could also see bodies floating in the water, though he couldn't make out who they were, or if they were even human. He ran to get closer, and saw what looked to be a survivor on the shore, looking on in horror. "What happened?" Shaw asked the man.

The man spoke but never looked away from the burning ship. "We were just supposed to be transporting azerite bombs. Something we've done countless times since the war came here."

_ That explains the giant explosion _ , Shaw thought to himself. "Why did they go off?"

"They were rigged. They were supposed to go off when we got to Boralus. The captain noticed, and he tried to get us off the ship so he could go ahead and detonate them safely, but I guess whatever rat rigged them went ahead and set them off." The man finally looked at Shaw. "I was one of the first off, before it blew, so I guess I'm lucky Captain Fairwind noticed in the first place. Otherwise it'd be a lot worse."

Shaw felt his blood run cold. "Who did you say was captaining this ship?" His mind was racing. Yes, he remembered that a ship was due to bring in another shipment of azerite bombs today. He also remembered Flynn was out at sea at the moment. He knew it was true, but he hoped, he prayed to the Light, that he was wrong.

"Flynn Fairwind. Why? You knew him?" The man looked back towards the ship. "I'm sorry for your loss then."

"He's not dead," Shaw growled, making the man look at him funny. Shaw didn't care though. He quickly dived into the water and started swimming towards the ship.  _ Don't you die on me yet, Fairwind. _ The closer he got to the ship, the harder it became to both see and breath, but he had to look. There was no way he could get on the ship, so all he could do was start checking bodies. He didn't have to check too many before he saw Flynn, unresponsive, body laying across some floating debris. "Flynn!" Shaw cried out in uncharacteristic worry as he swam over to him. He lightly shook Flynn's body and Flynn didn't move. Shaw could see he was still breathing, however. Putting one arm around Flynn and grabbing the debris with the other, he started swimming them back to shore.

Once there, Shaw picked Flynn up and carried him back onto land. He gently laid Flynn down on the ground and kneeled beside him, holding Flynn's head up. "Come on Fairwind. Wake up." Nothing. "Fairwind please." Nothing. "Flynn..." Shaw quietly pleaded, closing his eyes.

He felt a slight movement and his eyes flew back open. Flynn took a sharp breath and slowly opened his eyes. "Wha... Where am I?" he said with a rough voice.

"Flynn, you're alive!" Shaw fought to keep his emotions in check but he couldn't help but show how grateful he was at the fact.

Flynn's eyes focused on Shaw's face. "Well I must have died and gone to the good afterlife if this is what's greeting me." He grimaced and took another sharp breath. "Though I didn't expect to still be in pain after dying."

"You're not dead, Fairwind." Shaw looked him over but didn't see any open wounds. "What hurts?"

"Just this one spot; my whole body," Flynn groaned.

"I mean where does it hurt the most, Flynn."

Flynn gave him a weird look. "You never call me Flynn. Are you okay Shaw?"

"Just tell me where you hurt, Fairwind."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, mate."

"We don't have time for your stupid game, Flynn! You could be seriously hurt and needed to see a healer right this moment, and you want to just piss time away like this?!" Shaw was fuming.

Flynn lifted his hand and put it on Shaw's shoulder. "Is it so hard to admit you are worried about me, love?" he said with a laugh that turned into a gasp. "Okay don't make me laugh that hurt like, and excuse my language here, a bitch."

"You probably have a broken rib, or multiple." Shaw picked Flynn up as gently as he could and carried him in his arms. He started towards the town. They were quiet for a few before Shaw spoke again. "And yes. It is hard for me to admit that. I've trained my whole life to keep my thoughts and feelings as neutral as possible." He could feel his face getting warm. "But when I figured out you were on that ship and you might be dead, I felt more fear than I've felt in a while. So yes. I was very worried about you."

"Well, there's no way I'd die before you, you old fart, so there was nothing to worry about." Flynn reached up to give Shaw a quick kiss on the cheek. "But thank you, Mathias."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I'M BABY AND NEED A HAPPY ENDING ONCE IN A WHILE.


	3. Day 3: Delirium (ZulRasta)

Rastakhan paced across the floor. His top prophet, Zul, had fallen ill. They had been in a meeting with the rest of the council when Zul suddenly collapsed. Rastakhan had ran as fast as he could with Zul in his arms to the healers. They had done all they could, but they had no idea what was wrong. So Rastakhan waited, and paced outside the room Zul was in, and worried about his friend. About the one he cared about maybe a little too much.

"Father!" He turned and saw Talanji running towards him. "How is he? How is Zul?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Still unconscious," he said sadly. "They have no idea what happened, and what is wrong." He looked off to the side. "I am scared for him, Talanji."

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Father." Talanji placed her hand on his shoulder. "This is Zul we are talking about. If dealing with you hasn't killed him yet, I don't think anything will."

Rastakhan allowed a small laugh to escape him as he looked at his daughter, smiling sadly. "You're right Talanji. I just-" His sentence was interrupted by screaming coming from inside the room. Rastakhan and Talanji both ran in to see Zul sitting up in bed, looking scared and trying to fight off the two healers around him with one of the healers’ staff. "Zul! You're awake!" Rastakhan said, elated. He went to walk over to Zul but Zul pointed the staff at him.

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" he growled, acting like an animal backed into a corner.

Rastakhan's ears fell. "Zul... Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Zul's eyes narrowed. "Why do you talk to me like you know me? Who are you? And where am I?"

\----

"Delirium? What even is that?" It had taken a while, but Zul had finally calmed down and was talking with Talanji while Rastakhan talked to the lead healer. Though, from what Rastakhan overheard, the conversation they were having was just Zul trying to describe an idea he had but fumbling over words he should know but couldn't recall.

"Do you know how sometimes, elders will forget things, like who people are? It's like that, but it can be temporary." The healer sighed. "He's basically not all there at the moment. Whatever caused him to collapse probably did this as well."

"Will he get better?" Rastakhan tried to keep a neutral voice, but inside he was dying.

"Maybe? Probably. Most cases of this do. But it could take anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks." She looked over at Zul, who had suddenly stopped talking. "He'll probably mood shift a lot as well. The best thing for him is to be in a place where he feels safe and just keep him calm and make him get rest. The brain can heal itself, especially since we're trolls, but it'll need help."

\----

Rastakhan hated seeing his friend like this. He was just staring off into space, eyes unfocused, not responding to anything. Rastakhan had carried from the healers to his personal bedroom. He didn't want Zul out of his sight while he was like this. Zul was laying in his bed as Rastakhan sat beside him. Occasionally, Zul would make sounds, but they were just noises.

Rastakhan had almost fallen asleep sitting up in his chair when Zul started yelling. "Where am I?! What is this?!" He looked around, paranoid.

Rastakhan lightly grabbed his wrists to stop Zul from moving. "Zul, it's okay. You're in a safe place. Nothing can hurt you here," he said in a low, gentle voice.

Zul blinked a few times. "Who... Oh, what did you say your name was? Rusty Can?" Zul relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. I feel....." He seemed to forget he was talking and just started looking around.

Rastakhan let go of him and sighed. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, Zul? You've had a long day."

"Have I? I don't remember having a rough day, but if you say so Rusty Can." Zul laid down and closed his eyes, and was asleep within minutes.

Rastakhan watched Zul sleep and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He lightly pet Zul's arm. "Please, Loa, make him better soon," he said quietly. He wanted Zul back. He needed HIS Zul back. He leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees, and buried his face in his hands, trying his best to keep from crying.


	4. Day 4: Human Shield (TyraJin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this story adds the final ship to the mix. all ships will get at least 7 stories but some might get extra you can't divide 4 into 31 evenly))

Vol'jin knew the Echo Isles were safe. They were his home, after all. He may be Warchief but he was also leader of the Darkspear, and they loved him. He knew that if there was any place in the world that was safe for him, it was here. As such, he had his guard down and was relaxed. He had the sun beaming down on him, the sea breeze flowing through his hair, and his mate beside him as they talked to members of the tribe. Yes, nothing could beat this day for Vol'jin.

Tyrathan, on the other hand, never let his guard down. Yes, he felt safe, but he knew that at any minute, something could happen. He looked up at Vol'jin, relaxed for the first time in a while, and smiled at how happy his troll looked. He would do anything to keep Vol'jin looking like this all the time, but being Warchief was a stressful job, so Tyrathan cherished these small moments. He wrapped his arms around one of Vol'jin's and leaned into him, resting his head on Vol'jin. Vol'jin bent down and rubbed his tusks on Tyrathan and went back to talking, trying hard to keep from purring.

Tyrathan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something was wrong. He shot to attention, looking around. Vol'jin noticed and tried to ask him what was wrong, but Tyrathan was too focused. Suddenly, he sensed it; a rogue nearby. 

Vol'jin, thrown off by how Tyrathan was acting, sensed it too, but too late to stop the rogue from leaping at him from the shadows. He threw his hands up and closed his eyes, waiting for the daggers to slice him open...but they never came. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his world crumble around him. Tyrathan, who had noticed one second earlier than Vol'jin, had thrown himself in the way of the rogue's attack. Both of the daggers poked out of his back, having gone straight through him. Someone tackled the rogue before he could escape, making him let go of his weapons. When he did, Tyrathan fell to the ground, dead before he hit the dirt.

Vol'jin was in shock. He paid no attention to the chaos around him. He slowly fell to his knees and turned Tyrathan's body over. He picked up his mate and cradled him, not caring about the blood getting all over him. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he heard the laughter of Bwonsamdi. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Tyrathan's neck. Once again, Tyrathan had saved him, but Vol'jin couldn't save him back this time. How was he supposed to live without his mate? What was he supposed to do? 

He looked up and saw that the rogue was human. An Alliance assassin, maybe, or just a foolish adventurer. Either way, Vol'jin's vision turned red with anger. Nowhere was safe for Vol'jin anymore, but now nowhere was safe FROM Vol'jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vandera if you read this i wrote this before i read your day 2 prompt i promise i didn't steal your idea I'M SORRY DFSKJDSF


	5. Day 5: Gunpoint (FairShaw)

"In. Out. Quick. Quiet."

"Probably should stop talking about how you are in bed, mate." Shaw closed his eyes and tried to keep his blood pressure in check. Why did he allow Flynn to join him on this mission? Oh yeah, right, Flynn knew the area well. He was able to get them to the safehouse for the pirates Shaw needed to "talk" to. Seems like they were helping Horde into Tiragarde Sound. Shaw was sure he could...convince them to stop, however.

"Fairwind this is serious. They outnumber us." This was true. Shaw was confident he could handle a few of them alone, but there were ten in the building. Even he would be pushing his luck going in alone. He was sure he was pushing his luck bringing Flynn along.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Shaw." Flynn put a hand on Shaw's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here big guy. We'll get those nasty pirates and be home in time for dinner."

Shaw was going to have to take out his frustration with Flynn out on something soon, else the Alliance was going to need someone new to lead island expeditions. "Let's just... Get this over with."

"Way ahead of you, Shaw!" Shaw looked and saw Flynn charging into the building, swords drawn. Shaw cursed under his breath and stealthed in after him.

The pirates were so surprised by Flynn running in that it actually provided Shaw a good distraction to take one out without them seeing him. He half wondered if that was Flynn's plan but he doubted that he was that smart. As on cue, Flynn charged at a group of three. Shaw shadowstepped behind one of them and quickly slit his throat, leaving Flynn to fight two. Two more lunged at Shaw but he easily held them back. He ended up with his back up against Flynn's, and the two of them glanced at each other briefly before they nodded at the same time. Flynn pushed the two he was fighting away and Shaw quickly moved around Flynn towards them. The two Shaw had been fighting still had their swords close, as to fend off a dagger, and they couldn't move them to protect their faces from Flynn's swords in time. They fell back, screaming in pain. The two that had been fighting Flynn didn't see Shaw until he had a dagger in each. The daggers ripped through them, disemboweling them.

"See, told you there was no reason to be scared!" Flynn said with a laugh. "I got your b-" His voice suddenly muffled and it sounded like he dropped his swords. Shaw turned and saw that the head pirate, a big Kul Tiran, had Flynn in a headlock with his hand on Flynn's mouth. In his other hand, pointed at Flynn's head, was a gun.

"This ends now," the pirate said, voice low and angry. The other pirates that were still alive ran out of the building, leaving the three of them alone.

"You think you can get away with helping the Horde?" Shaw glared at the pirate. In his head, he was trying to figure out a way to get out of here without losing Flynn.

"Actually, I think I can." The pirate grinned. "That is, if you also want your friend here to live." Shaw was silent, unmoving. The pirate continued. "Lay down your weapons. Let me leave. Don't follow me. Three simple rules to save this man. Or..." He pushed the end of the gun into Flynn's head. "Come for me. Kill me. But you'll be killing him as well."

Flynn somehow moved the pirate's hand from his mouth. "Don't listen to him Shaw! He's trying to call your bluff!"

"Oh am I?" The pirate pointed the gun at Flynn's foot and fired. It hit the floor centimeters from Flynn. He looked back at Shaw. "Make your choice... Spymaster."

Shaw gripped the hilt of his daggers. Normally this would be an easy choice. He would easily dispatch the pirate before he even thought about shooting. But this guy was different. He didn't know if he could get there before he fired. He couldn't let the pirate leave. But the thought of losing Flynn was making him sick and he didn't know why. He was hesitating and he didn't like any of this.

With the other two distracted, neither noticed Flynn slowly reaching for something in his pocket. Shaw finally saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. Flynn had a small knife in his hand. He looked at Shaw and winked. They attacked as one, Flynn using his knife to stab the pirate's hand, making him drop the gun and yell, and Shaw swung low, slicing the pirate's leg up bad enough he let go of Flynn and fell to the ground. Breathing heavy, he looked up just in time to see Shaw plunge one of Flynn's swords into his chest, hitting his heart. He coughed up blood before quickly passing on.

"Aw, mate, did you have to use my sword to finish him off?" Flynn sounded annoyed as he struggled to pull the sword out of the pirate's body. "Now I got to clean it and everything!" When Shaw didn't answer, Flynn looked over at him. Shaw was standing with his back towards him, gripping his daggers tight again. "Shaw, you okay?"

Shaw didn't hear him. He was too deep in his own head. If Flynn hadn't had that knife on him, things would have ended much different. Flynn would most likely be dead. Shaw would have lost him. Why did he hate thinking about that? Why did that thought make him sick to his stomach? Yes Flynn was important to the Alliance war campaign but he could be replaced. No, there was some other reason...

"Mathias?" He felt Flynn put his hand on his shoulder again. He sounded worried. He turned to look at Flynn. "You okay? This isn't like you and it's kind of scary if I'm going to be honest."

"Yeah. Just thinking. Are you okay?" Shaw moved a bit away, watching Flynn's hand fall back to his side.

"Me? Never better!" He got a dangerous look on his face. "Especially now that I know your little secret."

"What are you talking about, Fairwind?"

"I saw you hesitating there, Shaw." Flynn smiled big. "You actually like me! You care about me!"

Shaw was glad he could easily keep a poker face, because otherwise he would have given Flynn the satisfaction of seeing him flustered. "Nonsense. You are just important to the war campaign and I was weighing if it was worth finding a new captain for island expeditions or not." Shaw turned to walk out. "We're finished here. Let's get back to Boralus."

Flynn ran up to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, stopping him. "If it makes you feel better, I like you too." He patted Shaw's back and then ran out of the building. "See you back in Boralus, love!" he called out as he disappeared.

Shaw pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Light, what had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WRITE A BAD ENDING FOR THESE TWO SKLDJASDA


	6. Day 6: Dragged Away (Wranduin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this was one of my "free space" prompts aka i had no idea what ship to use until i had to write this lmao))

The holding cell and the room it was in was dark, lit only by what moonbeams came thru the barred window. Not that there was anything to look at. His hands were in cuffs pinned to the wall, and around his neck was what he would call a pet collar, enchanted by both Jaina and Kalec to prevent him from during into his dragon form to escape. He blew smoke out of his nose, annoyed. His plan had been flawless. How did he get captured before he could escape? He didn't know, but now he sat, Wrathion, the Black Prince, prisoner once again.

He heard noise outside the room and looked towards the door. He heard voices talking but couldn't make out what was being said. It got quiet and he heard the guards drop to the ground. The door opened slightly and closed quickly. Wrathion couldn't see who it was, but he recognized the scent of the person in a heartbeat. He looked away from them. Life was being too cruel to him at the moment.

The person make their hand glow with a faint, warm light. Prince Anduin looked at Wrathion, locked up like a true criminal. Anduin himself had "attacked" by Wrathion, as the dragon, along with a bronze dragon, had helped Garrosh Hellscream escape his trial in Pandaria. Jaina had almost died from it. Yet, none of that hurt Anduin as much feeling...betrayed by Wrathion. He hated to admit it, but he had fallen for him over their time together. He walked up to the cell and stood their for a few tense moments, neither of them talking. Finally, Wrathion broke the silence. "I'm surprised your father would allow you down here with the big bad dragon," he hissed.

"Father doesn't know I'm here. I'm not allowed to be here. Luckily the guards happened to be... easy to convince." Wrathion glanced at Anduin, surprised. He knew that meant Anduin had mind controlled them to sleep. "I had to see you alone," Anduin continued. "I needed to ask you something with no one else around. I want to hear you tell me the truth."

"You still think I can be trusted? You are as naive as I thought." Wrathion looked back down again. He had hated what he did to Anduin, but at the time, it was all part of the plan. Now, face to face with the human he had grown to care for, his guilt was eating him alive.

"Why?" Anduin put his free hand around one of the bars of the cell. "Why did you do it? Why would you allow Garrosh to escape? Why... Why involve me?"

Wrathion could hear the hurt in Anduin's voice in that last question. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I did what I thought was best for Azeroth, young prince. That was my flight's original purpose, to protect the planet. Allowing Garrosh to escape would give the Horde and Alliance a common enemy to face. To team up and take down. And both factions need to work as one to prepare for the Burning Legion. The Legion is still out there, and they will be back to destroy this planet." He opened his eyes and looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to involve you. You were just...in the way. I just am glad you didn't get hurt. I would have never forgiven myself if that happened."

Silence filled the room, Anduin processing what Wrathion had said, and Wrathion wallowing in his guilt. He heard the hum of a spell and looked up right as Anduin blasted the cell door open. He walked up to Wrathion and got on his knees. He used the same spell to free Wrathion's wrists from the cuffs on the wall. Wrathion began to rub them but then looked up at Anduin. They stared at each other before both going to embrace the other. "Wrathion you should have told me," Anduin said, burying his head in Wrathion's shoulder.

"What, so you could have tried to stop me?" Wrathion ran his hand through Anduin's hair. "I am sorry, though, Anduin."

They stayed like this for a few minutes, quiet, just cherishing this moment. Slowly, Anduin finally pulled away. "Let's get this collar off of you. Get you out of here. I'll make up some story. We'll figure out what to do from there." Wrathion nodded and lifted his head to give Anduin a better look at the collar. Anduin reached for it but when he touched it it sent a shock out at him, throwing him back a few feet.

"Anduin!" Wrathion called out, but then screamed as the collar started to shock him. He grabbed at it to try to pull it off, but that just made it worse. Anduin propped himself up and tried to get to him, but the electricity was too much. Wrathion was sure he was going to die right there, but, he thought morbidly, he at least got to apologize to Anduin.

Almost as suddenly as it started, the electricity ended. Wrathion laid on the ground, breathing fast. Before Anduin could get to him, they heard footsteps running to the room. Varian and two new guards appeared in the doorway, stepping over the guards asleep on the ground. "What is going on down here?" Varian's voice boomed. He looked and saw Wrathion laying on the ground in pain and Anduin, trying to get over to him to heal him. "Anduin?!"

Anduin turned to his father, a scared look in his eyes. "Father! Please, it's not what it looks like! I tried to free him I-"

"Anduin I told you you are FORBIDDEN to be down here!" Varian cut him off. He motioned to the two guards and they ran in, each grabbed Anduin by a different arm. "Take him to his room," Varian ordered.

"No, Father, please! He's hurt!" Anduin cried out, trying to fight off the guards. They had the strength advantage over him, though, and Wrathion watched them drag Anduin away, the human yelling and - Wrathion noticed sadly - crying the whole time. Varian shot Wrathion a look that made Wrathion's blood run cold.

"Seems like you know what that thing can do now," Varian said coolly, looking at the collar. "Any attempt to escape will end in you frying to a crisp." He then closed the door to the room and walked away.

After Wrathion was sure he was gone, he sat up slowly. He curled up his hands into fists and clenched them so hard he drew blood. He didn't care though. His eyes began to sting with tears forming. He thought he was making everything better. Instead, he had made everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >reads vandera's day 6 prompt  
>has varian have guards drag a kid away  
>read my day 6 prompt  
>has varian have guards drag HIS kid away  
>tfw
> 
> i write these 3 days in advance i promise.


	7. Day 7: Isolation (Wranduin)

Anduin looked out his bedroom window and sighed. He had plenty to keep him busy, with the campaign into Zandalar heating up. Genn was talking about attacking Dazar'Alor directly, even. However, Anduin couldn't focus on anything, and excused himself to his room. He told everyone it was just a slight cold and he needed rest, but really he was feeling very sad, and just wanted to sulk for the day.

It had been a few weeks since Wrathion had been by to visit. Anduin knew he couldn't make Wrathion stay with him here. Wrathion had his own life, his own stuff going on in the background. Every time he left, though, Anduin got more and more depressed. He hated how alone he felt when Wrathion wasn't around. He hated how much he needed to feel Wrathion's arms wrapped around him; to feel Wrathion's body heat warm him; to feel Wrathion's lips kiss his. At this last thought he felt himself start to blush. Sighing again, he threw himself on his bed and kept staring at the window, wishing he'd see his dragon fly by.

\----

The warmth of the sun above him and the sand below him felt good on his scales. Wrathion, in dragon form, laid on the beach of an uncharted island, reading over his map. He was searching for the fabled Dragon Isles, and he felt like he was getting close. Normally, this would make him excited. Instead, however, he felt... blasé about it.

Wrathion's heart wasn't in the search at the moment. He was missing Anduin too much. He hadn't seen his human in almost a month. He knew he couldn't have Anduin join him. He was king and leader of the Alliance. Every time he left, though, Wrathion longed more and more to stay with him. Being isolated from his human was making his search difficult. Even now, closer than ever to what he had been looking for for so long, in his head he was back in Stormwind Keep with Anduin, in his bed, bodies close together. Wrathion huffed and tried to focus back on his map, but it was no use. He knew he wouldn't get any further until he saw Anduin again. Packing up his things, he took flight, heading back to Anduin.

\----

It was late into the night before he made it back. He flew towards Anduin's room and realized that, for some reason, it was open. It was almost like Anduin had been expecting him. He quietly flew in and landed, turning into his human form as he did. Anduin was fast asleep in bed, sleeping on the side he always did when Wrathion was there. His arm was out, touching the empty side. Wrathion smiled. It looked like Anduin missed him as much as he missed Anduin. Making his clothes go away, he crawled into the bed on "his" side, putting Anduin's arm on top of him.

Anduin's eyes fluttered open, but shot wide when he saw who it was. "Wrathion!" He smiled so big, so happy, that he nearly glowed.

"Hello, my human," Wrathion said, pulling Anduin close to him. "Sorry I was away for so long. But I'm here now." Anduin snuggled close to him, laying his head near Wrathion's chest. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep, the feeling of being alone gone. They had each other again.


	8. Day 8: Stab Wound (FairShaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((not related to the story but i'm still screaming. HOW ABOUT THAT 8.3 NEWS HUH?????))

Flynn faded in and out of consciousness. He had been ambushed by some of Ashvane's men coming back to Boralus, and while he was able to fight them off, one of them got him deep in the side with what he suspected was a poisoned blade. He somehow made it back to the Redemption, bleeding all over himself, before passing out the first time. That had been a few days ago and he still wasn't doing good. His breathing was fast and he was constantly sweating despite feeling cold. He strained to open his eyes and looked around. "You still got me in here?" he said, his voice hoarse from dehydration.

"Of course I do," he heard in stern reply. Shaw took a wet cloth and wiped Flynn's forehead. He had Flynn brought to his private quarters on the ship and had been taking care of him since Flynn had shown up bloody and weak. He had gotten a few looks from more senior members of the campaign, but he didn't care. He had to get Flynn better. He had spent the times where Flynn was unconscious trying to figure out what poison his attackers had used and how to make an antidote.

"Mate, people are going to start thinking you might actually tolerate me if this keeps up," Flynn said, giving a weak laugh. He then looked up at Shaw, and Shaw saw fear in his eyes. "Mathias, be honest. Am... Am I going to die?"

"No. I won't let that happen to you." Shaw stopped wiping Flynn's forehead and gave him a small kiss there.

"You're being too nice to me. I am going to die." Flynn tried to smile, but he felt too weak to.

"Go back to sleep Flynn. Your body needs all the rest it can get to heal back up." Shaw brushed Flynn's wet hair off his face.

"Alright, love. If you say so." Flynn closed his eyes and was out within minutes. Shaw dived back into his research, desperate to find something, anything, to heal Flynn. He had spent almost his whole life lost in his work. He wasn't about to lose the one thing that reminded him he was human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((i write these 3 days in advance right? well when i was supposed to write day 8 i wrote day 9 instead. so i had to just. pull day 8's story outta my ass without proper planning. sorry. ): )))


	9. Day 9: Shackled (TyraJin)

Tyrathan slowly opened his eyes, not knowing where he was. As the smell of undeath filled his nose, he remembered. He had been out in a hunting party; some of the nobles had sent their best hunters out for a competition. They had been out in the Alterac Mountains, tracking a beast of a bear, when they had been ambushed by forsaken. They had tried to fight them off, but there had been too many of them. They had brought them to the Undercity as prisoners. They had been here for a week now.

Tyrathan, weak from the lack of food and water his captors had given him, labored to stand up. The task was not made easier by the fact his hands and feet were shackled together. He was in his own little cage. He looked around him, noticing that all the other cages, which had been full of the other hunters, were empty. He was the only one left. The others had been taken away, one by one. He wondered what had happened to him. He expected it was none too pleasant, and he was obviously next.

A Forsaken male walked into view. He saw that Tyrathan was still in a cage and began to curse to himself in Gutterspeak. Tyrathan watched as he disappeared for a few minutes but came back with both a blood elf male and a large drape. "Why must we do this?" the blood elf asked in Orcish, obviously annoyed at being disrupted by the Forsaken.

"The Warchief is visiting today. We can't let him see, can't let him know," the Forsaken replied. "Hopefully this human is weak enough to be quiet, but we got to cover him up just in case they pass through here."

Tyrathan's mind began to race. The Warchief? That meant Vol'jin. Vol'jin was going to be nearby, and Tyrathan couldn't do anything to get his attention. As the drape went over the cage, making everything dark, Tyrathan slumped back onto the floor, silently crying. He was going to die yards away from Vol'jin. Up until his last breath, life was unfair to him.

\----

Vol'jin hated visiting the Undercity. It wasn't all the death around him that unsettled him. He was used to death. It was how secretive the Forsaken were. As he walked behind Sylvanas as she gave him a tour, talking about what they were doing in the city currently, none of the other Forsaken looked at him. They all ignored him. It didn't sit right with him, but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to finish this visit and get back to Orgrimmar.

Walking past the Apothecarium, almost at the end of the tour, a fresh scent made Vol'jin had a sneaky sniff of the air. It was mostly regular Undercity smells, but this one scent was...different. It was familiar, for some reason, and filled him with happiness. He tuned Sylvanas out and focused on the scent. What WAS it? It was like...a forest? Why would he know this scent? Suddenly it hit him. Tyrathan. This was Tyrathan's scent. His ears perked up but then instantly lowered. If Tyrathan's scent is here, that means...

"Oh no," Vol'jin breathed, stopping mid walk. Sylvanas noticed and turned to him.

"Is something wrong, Warchief?" she asked in a tone of voice that made her sound annoyed.

"Dere may be," he growled, and took off, following Tyrathan's scent. Sylvanas followed after him, yelling at him to stop, but he didn't hear her. He wouldn't have listened to her anyways. He quickly found himself in a room with small cages. All were empty, but one was suspiciously covered. He ran over to it and ripped the drape off of it.

Tyrathan had heard someone coming, and Sylvanas yelling, but he hadn't expected the drape to be so suddenly removed, and covered his eyes from the light. As his eyes adjusted, he looked and saw Vol'jin standing there, looking at him in shock. "Vol'jin?" Tyrathan tried to stand up quickly, but tripped over his shackles and fell.

Vol'jin tore the door off the cage and helped Tyrathan stand up. "Tyrathan. Wat ya be doin' 'ere?" He looked over the human with worry. He was weak, and looked rough.

"Warchief!" Sylvanas turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. "I see you have found our...jail. What are you doing with that human?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Takin' 'im away from 'ere," Vol'jin growled at her again, this time more fiercely. "I be thinkin' ya know betta den takin' innocents, Sylvanas."

"How do you know that man is innocent? Is there something you are hiding? Warchief?" She said that last word with such poison in her voice that a normal person would be begging for mercy.

Vol'jin, however, was not normal. "I be dealin' wit ya later, Banshee." He scooped Tyrathan up and walked away, heading towards the portal to Orgrimmar. He stopped beside Sylvanas. "Don't ya be forgettin' who be in charge 'ere," he hissed at her, then walked away.

Sylvanas waited until Vol'jin and Tyrathan were out of sight. "Nathanos, I know you are there." As if summoned, Nathanos appeared from the shadows. "Find out as much as you can about this...human our great Warchief has taken a liking to. He may be useful to us as a Forsaken." Nathanos bowed and walked away. Sylvanas cracked a small smile. Now things were getting interesting.


	10. Day 10: Unconscious (ZulRasta)

"Rastakhan, please come down from there!" Zul sounded like a parent, but someone had to be responsible between him and the prince of Zandalar. Looking to be the human age of 17, he stood at the bottom of a tree in the jungle outside the capital. "You could seriously injure yourself up there!"

"You worry too much for someone who can see the future!" Rastakhan called down from near the top of the tree, which was at least 30 feet high. "I'll be fine, Zul! I'm mighty Prince Rastakhan!" He laughed. "You should come up here and see the view!"

"You know I can't do that, stupid!" Zul was fretting. Something felt off. "Please, Rasta? I don't want to get blamed when something bad happens."

Rastakhan sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll come down." He started to climb down, but somehow, his hands slipped, and he accidentally let go of the tree. Both Zul and he screamed as he began to fall. Zul closed his eyes, threw out his hands, and whispered a prayer, bracing to hear Rastakhan's body hit the ground with a crunch, but it never happened. Slowly opening his eyes, he gasped. He had made Rastakhan levitate right before he landed, causing him to float instead. "Zul... you can do this?!" Rastakhan looked at him surprised.

"I... I didn't think I could! I haven't been able to before!" Zul put his hands down and watched has Rastakhan's feet softly hit the ground. Zul ran over to him, looking him over. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, my friend, I am fine!" Rastakhan rubbed the back of his head. "Except I think I hit a branch with my head on the way down. That hurts, but I'm sure it's nothing!" As soon as the words left his mouth he quickly turned away from Zul and vomited. "On second thought," he said quietly, "I don't feel good." His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"RASTAKHAN!" Zul was sure his heart was stopping but he ran over to his friend. "Rasta wake up! What's wrong?! Rasta!" He shook Rastakhan but there was no response. Zul started to panic. He needed to get Rastakhan back to the capital, but he didn't think he could lift him by himself. He had to try, though, before Rastakhan got worse. Somehow, in the middle of all the panic he was feeling, he had an idea. Saying another small prayer, he held out his hands towards Rastakhan's body. Rastakhan began to float above the ground. It wasn't very high, but high enough Zul could move him safely. Focusing all his might on holding the spell, he carefully guided Rastakhan's body back towards home.

\---

A full day had passed, and Rastakhan still wasn't awake. His parents had barred anyone except them and healers from seeing him, so Zul had to sneak in to see him. He stood by Rastakhan, watching him breathe just to make sure he was still alive. "I'm sorry Rasta this is my fault. I shouldn't have made you get down from the tree. I should have just waited. I should have tried to climb up there with you." Zul hesitated but gingerly grabbed Rastakhan's hand, squeezing it. "Wake up and once you're better, we'll go climb the highest tree in the jungle and look at the view. Just the two of us!" Zul closed his eyes tight and squeezed Rastakhan's hand tighter. "Please, just be okay, and wake up!"

Rastakhan began to groan and Zul's eyes flew open. He saw Rastakhan begin to move and quickly let go of his hand. Rastakhan groaned again and sat up slowly. "What happened? Why does my head feel so weird?" He opened his eyes, and Zul threw his hands over his mouth to keep from making noise. Only one was glowing. Rastakhan began to panic. "Why... Why can't I see out of one of my eyes? What happen?! What's going on?!" 

Zul realized he was on the side of Rastakhan's now blind eye and slowly reached out to touch Rastakhan on his shoulder. "Rasta?"

Rastakhan jumped and turned to look at Zul. "Zul?! What happened?! Why can't I see?!" His voice was wavering. He was close to losing it.

"I... I don't know, Rasta. You passed out in the jungle after hitting your head. Maybe... Maybe that has something to do with it? Maybe your brain got injured and healed wrong?" Zul's ears hung low. "I'm sorry this is all my fault..."

Rastakhan blinked a few times, trying to get used to his new view of the world. He grabbed one of Zul's hands and held it with both of his. "Zul, my friend, none of this is your fault. If it hadn’t been for you, this would have ended a lot worse." He gave Zul a smile. "I'm alive because of you. Please don't beat yourself up over my eye."

Zul felt himself get warm, and he knew he was blushing. He looked away from Rastakhan, embarrassed. "Thanks, Rasta," he said quietly.

Rastakhan let go of Zul's hand and sighed. "You know, you're going to have to swing a sword at me or something and give me a cool looking scar over my eye so I can use that as the reason why I lost sight in it."

Zul glared at Rastakhan while the other troll laughed. "I think you're suffering from more brain damage than I thought if you think I'm going to do that!" Zul crossed his arms. "Using a dagger would be easier."

"This is why we're friends, Zul."


	11. Day 11: Stitches (Wranduin)

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself. It's on my non-dominant hand." Anduin huffed in annoyance. He had been walking down the stairs of the Tavern in the Mists when his legs gave out and he fell down them instead. He hadn't reinjured anything major, luckily, but he did have a nasty, but thankfully not deep, gash on his hand.

"Maybe, young prince, but it is easier and better if I do it instead." Wrathion looked up at Anduin briefly then focused back on what he was doing. He had convinced - forced - Anduin to let him stitch his wound shut, as to keep it from getting infected. "Also, I told you if you're still too weak to walk to just tell me. I don't mind carrying you around."

Anduin was glad Wrathion wasn't looking at him, but he still turned away embarrassed to try to hide his red face. "I'm not too weak, I just... Lost my balance is all."

"You're still recovering from almost being crushed to death, Anduin. It's okay to ask for help." Wrathion paused for a moment. "Or is it that you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Wrathion." Anduin said that with such sincerity that it caught Wrathion off guard.

"Not a very wise choice, given what I am, but I am honored nonetheless." Wrathion gave Anduin's hand a pat. "There we go, young prince. All fixed up."

Anduin turned to look at his hand. "Thanks, Wrathion." He went to touch it with his other hand but stopped as Wrathion took his hand in his own, bent down, and kissed the stitches. Anduin's face got even redder and he was left speechless.

"There. A kiss to make it better." Wrathion looked up at Anduin and started laughing. "Anduin I wish you could see your face right now."

"Shut up!" Anduin stood up and walked outside, away from Wrathion. This dragon! Really! How dare he do that! Especially since his lips were right there instead! Wait. Anduin shook his head. Light help him Wrathion was going to be his undoing.


	12. Day 12: "Don't Move" (TyraJin)

The hot desert sun beat down on Tyrathan. Covered with a cloak, it gave minimum relief, but at least it helped him see. He couldn't afford not to. He was in the heart of Duortar, alone. His destination was even more dangerous for him; Orgrimmar. He finally was going to see Vol'jin. He had paid a goblin in Booty Bay a nice amount of gold to deliver a letter to Vol'jin telling him he was on his way, but refused help getting there. He was capable enough to sneak in, he wrote, knowing that would put a smile on the troll's face. A smile he would soon see after so long. That thought made Tyrathan smile as well.

"Don't move," he heard someone say in a thick accent and felt a dagger at his throat. He must have let his mind wander and not noticed he was being approached. He turned his head slightly to see it was an orc. Wasn't a guard as he wasn't in armor, so just a civilian. 

<What's going on?> he heard another male voice call out in Orcish. Another, smaller, orc walked into view. <A human?!>

<Yeah. Alone. How stupid.> the first one said. <Looks to be a hunter. Maybe you could use his gear since you keep breaking yours.>

<I can't help the bows you make are shit!> the smaller orc yelled as the bigger one laughed.

<I hate to interrupt but I would like to leave please,> Tyrathan said in Orcish, making the other two look at him in shock.

<You can speak Orcish?!> said the first.

<What an interesting human,> the second added. <Shame he has to die.>

<Please. I am on my way to see the Warchief. He knows I am on my way.> Tyrathan knew they wouldn't believe him but it was the only chance he had to get out of this alive.

The first orc laughed even louder than before. <You expect me to believe that?! You must think I was born today!>

The second shushed him. <Hey wait. Listen. I've heard...rumors. They say that Vol'jin had a human friend as he recovered in Pandaria after Garrosh tried to kill him. A hunter.>

<Where did you hear such crap?> the first growled.

<Adventurers.> The second shrugged. <Probably not true, but it couldn't hurt to check?>

<It would probably hurt to not check,> Tyrathan said. The comment earned him a kick in the back of his leg.

<Fine! Go ask our "warchief" about this human. He stays here with me until you return.>

<Take one of my arrows,> Tyrathan said, motioning to his quiver. <Vol'jin will recognize it.> The first orc threw an arrow at the second, and the second disappeared towards Orgrimmar.

<While we wait, why don't you and I have a little fun?> the first said, smirking at Tyrathan. Tyrathan knew whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be fun for him at all.

\---

Vol'jin was worried. He had been surprised by Tyrathan's letter, but was excited to see the human again. However, that has been a week ago, and Tyrathan still hadn't shown up. Vol'jin was beginning to think he had either been pranked or something had happened to Tyrathan. Either way he didn't like what was happening.

"Warchief," one of his guards said, bringing him back to reality. "There's an orc civilian who claims he must see you this instant."

"Why?" Vol'jin asked. "Something of "great importance" I'm sure."

"Says he has news of a human you may know." The guard scoffed. "I told him you don't care about humans but -"

"Let me see him. NOW." Vol'jin had a look on his face that was a mix of worry and anger. The guard, thrown off by Vol'jin's demeanor, just bowed and walked out of the room. A minute later a small orc walked in.

"Greetings, Warchief." He was nervous, glancing all over the place. "I know you are busy so thank you for -"

"What news do you have?" Vol'jin growled.

The orc jumped. "Oh yes! See, my brother found a lone human in our territory, and he said he was coming to see you! We all know that's stupid, but he said you would know this." He showed Vol'jin an arrow. An arrow Vol'jin knew very well. "I'm sorry to have bothered you with this, Warchief. I'm sure my brother has probably taken care of the human by now anyways, even though I told him to wait."

In one fluid motion, Vol'jin took the arrow, pinned the orc to the floor, and held the arrow to his throat. "If anything has happened to that human, I'll make sure even your own ANCESTORS abandon you." The orc stared up at Vol'jin, shaking with fear. "Now take me to your brother."

\---

  
  


Tyrathan had been right. It had not been fun for him. The orc had pummeled him badly, leaving lots of bruised, and maybe a few broken, bones as well as cuts and a black eye. He laid in the mud in the boar pen. He knew the orc expected the boars to eat him, and he waited for it. Right now, though, the boars were laying beside him, one curled up next to him. It must be too hot to eat.

He heard what sounded a surprised yelp and then a crash. Something was happening in the hut. He looked up but couldn't see anything. He groaned in pain, waking the boar up. As it walked away, he heard someone walking towards the pen. They stopped, and Tyrathan looked up again. "...Vol'jin…" He tried to get up but took a sharp breath as his body protested.

"Don't move," Vol'jin said quietly, picking him up gently. "Let be gettin' ya to a 'eala."


	13. Day 13: Adrenaline (FairShaw)

Shaw was going to kill them all.

He never forgot how beat up, how bloody, how close to death Flynn had been after his first adventure into Freehold, when they still had no idea where Jaina was. He hadn't been close to the man then, but he still remembered how rough he looked. Now, however, he remembered the incident with rage. He was going to show all of Freehold, all of Kul Tiras, what happens when you mess with someone the Spymaster and leader of SI:7 cares about.

Normally he would sneak in, taking out targets strategically, but his mind clouded with anger, his first stop was the Ring of Booty. His opponents were taken out quickly, to the crowd's delight. Their cheers turned to screams, however, as Shaw went to attacking them. They tried to fight back, of course, but Shaw was much better at combat than they were. One got a lucky swipe at his arm, though, and it began to bleed heavily. Shaw didn't feel it though. Too much adrenaline was pumping through him. All he felt was rage.

He moved into the main town part, fighting off more and more pirates. More strikes hit him; in the side, on the face, on his other arm. He kept fighting though, feeling no pain. He had to make them pay. He didn't hear the cry of a gryphon above him, so was surprised when he was grabbed and lifted onto the animal. He watched Freehold get smaller and smaller. He looked at who had grabbed him and he felt all his anger leave him. Flynn was looking at him, eyes filled with worry. "Mate, what do you think you were doing?!" Flynn sounded near tears. "You're lucky a champion saw what was happening and told me, or else you could have died!"

Shaw's vision suddenly got very blurry. "Still might," he grumbled before slumping over, passing out cold. Flynn held onto him tight. He could feel Shaw's pulse was weak.

"Come on Galeheart. I know how fast you can go. Please, get us to Boralus stat." He gave the gryphon a pat and Galeheart let out another cry before flapping his wings harder to speed up. Flynn could only hope they would get there in time.


	14. Day 14: Tear-Stained (Wranduin)

It had been a long, rough day for Varian. Not only had Garrosh escaped but Jaina had almost died in the process. Things were settling down now but he knew the upcoming days were going to be difficult. He tried not to think about that now though. Now, he only thought about his son. After everything was finished, Anduin had been quiet and distance. He had refused dinner, and had retreated to the room he had been staying in during the trial. Varian was worried about him. He knew that Wrathion, the (uncorrupted, he had to remind himself constantly) black dragon Anduin had gotten close to, was part of the group that freed Hellscream. He wondered if that was weighing heavy on Anduin's mind.

He walked up to the door to Anduin's room and lightly knocked on it. When he heard no reply, he slowly opened it. "Anduin?" he asked. No answer. He looked in and saw Anduin on the bed, asleep. Walking into the room and closing the door, he walked over to the bed. Anduin was not normally this heavy a sleeper. As he looked, he felt sadness, and a little confusion, fill his heart. Both Anduin's face and his pillow were stained with tears. He must have cried himself to sleep. Did his friend's betrayal hurt him that bad? Varian lightly put his hand on Anduin's shoulder. 

This was enough to wake Anduin up. "Hmm? Father? Is everything okay?" Anduin sat up, wiping his eyes. "Sorry. I just...wasn't feeling good."

"Anduin, are YOU okay?" Varian asked in a gentle voice. He could be king and leader later. Right now, he needed to be a father.

Anduin didn't say anything. He just sat there. Varian could see that his eyes were starting to swell up with tears again. Slowly, Anduin leaned into his father and cried quietly. Varian froze for a second. He wasn't the best with dealing with emotions. He forced himself to sit on the bed next to Anduin and pull his son into a one arm hug as Anduin cried. Varian did not know why Anduin was so upset, but he vowed that if he ever saw this Wrathion again, he would murder him for hurting his son like this.


	15. Day 15: Scars (TyraJin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((am i guilty of projecting on tyrathan again in this fic? yes. am i sorry? no.))

Vol'jin eyes fluttered open. He had needed the rest, even if he didn't want to admit it. Stretching a bit, he was careful to not wake the human sleeping next to him. If he had needed the sleep, he knew Tyrathan needed it as well. It was hard making sure Vol'jin didn't work himself to death, and Tyrathan did a good job of it. Vol'jin liked when he could just observe Tyrathan like this. His eyes wandered all over the man's body.

Vol'jin had begun to memorize every scar on Tyrathan, and there were a lot. You don't get to be a hunter as skilled as Tyrathan without a lot of close calls. Most were old and faded, though he had a few that still stuck out. Almost all of those came from their time fighting in Pandaria. Looking at Tyrathan's stomach, Vol'jin's ears dropped. The biggest scar was from where a Zandalari spear meant for Vol'jin had went through Tyrathan, who had pushed him out of the way. Vol'jin had almost lost his human that day, and the memory of it still made his heart hurt.

Eyes moving elsewhere, he spotted very small, very fine scars on Tyrathan's arm. He bent down to get a closer look. They did not look very deep, but they didn't look he had gotten them all at once. They each were in various stages of fading, though none were recent. They weren't animal scratches, but looked to be from a sharp object like a knife. Vol'jin felt his heart break a little when it clicked what they were. Tyrathan had harmed himself before. Had his depression been that bad? Was it still that bad but he was hiding it from Vol'jin? Unsure of what to do, he did what came to mind first. He lightly picked up Tyrathan's arm and began to kiss every scar.

Tyrathan stirred awake. "What are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"Tyrathan, ya be tellin' me if ya feelin' bad, right?" Vol'jin's voice was filled with worry.

The tone of his voice made Tyrathan look at him. He saw Vol'jin had his arm and knew what this was about. "Vol'jin. Don't worry about me. This is the best I’ve felt in a while. I'm happy." He used his hand to pet Vol'jin's chin as Vol'jin kept hold of his arm. "But if I ever feel rough, I promise to let you know."

This was enough to calm Vol'jin. Giving Tyrathan's arm one last kiss, he then wrapped his arms around Tyrathan and pulled him close. "Good," he said with a purr. "Now let's be gettin' back ta sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((can you believe this is [basically] the halfway point? thanks for reading so far!))


	16. Day 16: Pinned Down (ZulRasta)

"This isn't good," Zul muttered. He was hiding behind a tree, looking out at the blood troll village. He had joined King Rastakhan and a small squad of soldiers traveling to this village to wipe it off the map, but they had underestimated the power these blood trolls wielded. The squad were all dead, Zul had successfully escaped, but Rastakhan was now in the middle of the village alone. He was laying on his back, one of the strange creatures they had heard be called crawgs standing over him growling, keeping him pinned to the ground. The matron of the village was saying something. Zul couldn't hear what she was saying, but she knew what she was getting ready to do. Rastakhan was about to become a sacrifice.

"I need to help him, but what can I do?" Zul gritted his teeth together. He was decent in combat, but there was no way he could take on the whole village by himself long enough to get Rastakhan to safety. "Why am I so  _ weak _ ?"

_ I can make you stronger _ , he heard a faint whisper say in his head.  _ You know I can. _

"I don't know who you are, but I've already told you no," Zul growled. He had been hearing this whisper a lot lately. He had no idea where it came from but he knew it wasn't trying to help out of kindness.

_ Don't you want to help your friend? _ the whisper continued.  _ Or are you okay with watching him die? Right in front of your eyes? _

Of course Zul wanted to help Rastakhan. Rastakhan meant the world to him. He stayed silent, however.

_ Zul, you can't hide what you think, what you feel, from me. I can see how much you care for Rastakhan. How much you  _ ** _love_ ** _ him. _ The whisper chuckled.  _ Just take a little of my power. It will be enough to save him. Of course, then you will owe me something in return, but what's that compared to having Rastakhan stay by your side? _

Zul growled more. No. He couldn't take this deal. He knew he would lose in the end. He saw the matron pick up a knife and raise it above her head, saying the last few words. His heart skipped a beat. Who cared about his life? Rastakhan was more important. "Fine!" Zul said quickly. The whisper's laughter boomed in Zul's head and he suddenly felt like he was on fire. It was so painful he screamed, forgetting he was in hiding. He felt like he was burning from the inside out.

Rastakhan, who had been fighting to escape, stopped, along with every other troll, and looked towards the scream. Only he recognized it though. He knew it was Zul. Even facing his own demise, he worried about his friend. Was he okay? The screaming stopped, and slowly Zul floated out from behind the tree. He had his hands over his face, and he was laughing. Rastakhan's ears fell. This wasn't like Zul. Something was off.

The matron barked at two of the other blood trolls, and they ran towards Zul, weapons drawn, ready to kill. Zul took his hands off his face and laughed even louder. He looked at the trolls with a crazed look and held out his hand. A blast of shadow energy came out and ripped the trolls in two with ease. The matron stood there, shocked. Rastakhan was also surprised. Zul had never shown this power before. Zul stopped laughing and turned towards the village, staring hard at the matron. "L̼͗Ë̝͖͇̻́̍͑̈́͜͡A̺̹͌̈́͜VË̥̞̹́̽̕ ̦̿̋ͅM̤͉̟̹̓͊̓̕Y ̻̼͛̎ͅF̛̞̟͂R͉͎͐Į̛̜͓͍̎̓̕Ḙ̠̭̈́͆͡N͖̄D̘͕̪͊̃̓͡ͅ ͎̇A͉̲̤͑̿̀̒͜L͙̥̉̒O̺͖̽͞N̰͠E͓͔͔͐̅!" he said, his voice sounding like he wasn't the only one talking, though there was no one else there. He screamed, and shadowy tentacles appeared around the village, slamming down on everything and everyone. The crawg that had been guarding Rastakhan ran off in fear, and Rastakhan jumped up and ran towards Zul.

He reached him and got even more worried about his friend. His eyes were unfocused, and he looked paler than normal. Rastakhan could sense a presence in Zul, as if he was possessed. He heard a woman scream and turned to see a tentacle had grabbed the matron. With a slight nod from Zul, the tentacle slammed her into the ground at high speeds multiple times. She was dead after the first time, but the tentacle kept slamming her down until she was a bloody pulp.

Rastakhan couldn't take this any longer. "Zul! Zul! I'm here! I'm safe! Whatever is going on, please stop!" He grabbed Zul's arm with his hands. Zul took a deep breath, almost a gasp, and the tentacles disappeared. He landed back on the ground and, after blinking a few times, placed his hand on his forehead.

"Ugh. What happened? Why does my head hurt so bad?" He realized Rastakhan had a hold of him and turned to look at him. "Rasta? Rasta! You're safe!" He wrapped his arms around Rastakhan in a tight hug. "I'm so glad! I was worried about you!" He let go before Rastakhan could say or do anything. "Let's get you home before something else bad happens." As he walked away, Rastakhan's eyes went wide. He swore he saw a faint tentacle wrapped around Zul's neck, as if it was claiming him. He shook his head and it was gone. 

"What have you gotten yourself into, my friend?" Rastakhan whispered quietly to himself before following after Zul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((my brain: hey. wouldn't it be funny if Zul only started to accept g'huun and his power to save rasta, but then in the end, he betrays rasta b/c of it?
> 
> me, crying: why are you like this?))


	17. Day 17: "Stay with me" (TyraJin)

"Stay with me." Tyrathan said the words in a whisper. He was barely awake, still weak from almost dying in the cold, and almost losing himself to the sha. He said it to Vol'jin, someone he shouldn't be friendly with, but he didn't care about that anymore. Vol'jin had saved him from the sha. His presence was still in his mind, and he still felt connected to the troll. He needed Vol'jin to stay, he just didn't know why. He said it as Vol'jin was leaving the room after checking on him. He was surprised when Vol'jin stopped and paused for a moment. Too weak to keep his eyes open anymore, he closed them and shivered, despite being covered in fur. He felt someone climb into bed with him and pull him close, and he welcomed the body heat. He drifted back to sleep with the scent of jungle mixed with the beach surrounding him. He knew it was Vol'jin, but didn't care. He kind of liked it.

~~~

"Stay with me!" Vol'jin barked at Tyrathan in Zandali, his hands covering Tyrathan's wound. The human had taken a spear to the stomach, but had saved Vol'jin from the same spear. Vol'jin was trying to heal him as best as he could, but he could feel Tyrathan slipping away. "You better stay with me, Tyrathan!" He couldn't lose the human, his human, now. They had survived the impossible! They had beaten back the Zandalari! Tyrathan was going to help him take down Garrosh! They were going to be together... Okay that last one was more of a dream for Vol'jin, but still. He couldn't let Tyrathan die here. He felt Bwonsamdi nearby, collecting the souls of the fallen Zandalari. Vol'jin was going to have a talk with the Loa of Death.

~~~

Stay with me. Both of them wanted the other to say it. Vol'jin was saying his goodbyes to Tyrathan. Vol'jin was going to gather support to stop Garrosh's rule, and Tyrathan, once he was healed up from his near death experience, would be returning home to try to patch things up with his wife. They were happy for each other, they truly were. Deep down inside, though, they both wished to stay with the other. But they couldn't ask the other to give up what they knew. As Vol'jin walked out of the room and away from Tyrathan, both men fought back tears. Stay with me, their spirits cried out. The only thing staying with them, however, was a broken heart.


	18. Day 18: Muffled Scream (FairShaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this was another of my "free space" prompts where i didn't assign a ship to it until i wrote it))

The _Redemption_ swayed lazily in the water, the waves from the breeze hitting the side of the ship in a rhythm that would make anyone sleepy. Anyone, that is, except Shaw. He laid in his bed, fuming at the situation he was in. He had been out on a mission a few weeks ago, and while it had been successful, it came at the price of a broken leg. He had been confined to the ship since then, forced to do paperwork only, while his leg healed. He was starting to get stir crazy, but his leg wasn't 100% yet, so he was stuck here still. For how much longer, he had no idea. Frustrated, he took a pillow, covered his face with it, and screamed into it.

He had hoped the pillow had muffled his scream enough to not be heard, but hearing the sound of someone running towards his room proved him wrong. The door swung open, but Shaw kept the pillow on his face. "Mate, you're not trying to off yourself are you? Or are you into almost dying like that?" Shaw grabbed the pillow and threw it at Flynn. "Hey, if that's your thing that's whatever, Shaw. Let me help next time at least."

"Fairwind if my leg wasn't injured I would use it to kick your ass," Shaw grumbled.

"Love, if you wanted to fuck all you had to do was tell me," Flynn said with a grin, dodging Shaw's other pillow being thrown at him. He picked both of the pillows off the floor and walked them back over to Shaw. "How are you feeling, though? For real." He handed Shaw the pillows, who put them back under his head.

"Horrible. The Horde are out there, doing who knows what, and I'm stuck here on this damn ship barely able to move!" Shaw rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "I'm useless like this."

"Hey now. No talking like that." Flynn sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're not useless. You're still the main spy guy, and are telling others what to do like normal. Plus, I think this rest will do you good in the long run. You're pretty old Mathias. You need to stop pushing yourself so hard."

"First off, I'm not that old, you jerk." Shaw hated it but he felt a smile trying to form.

"Mate, you're ancient. I hear your joints popping from 3 miles away." Flynn snickered. "I guess it's music to my ears though, seeing how I like you so much." Shaw pushed him lightly, but Flynn kicked off his boots and fell back into the bed, laying next to Shaw.

"What are you doing?" Shaw asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm tired. It's a lazy day today."

"It's always a lazy day for you," Shaw said, finally letting that smile appear on his face.

"Ah, and yet you allow me to get away with it!" Flynn laid his head on Shaw's chest. "Come on, Shaw, aren't the waves just lulling you to sleep?" They still weren't, but Shaw didn't say anything. He untied the strap holding Flynn's hair in a ponytail and ran his hand through Flynn's long hair. "Love, that feels amazing," Flynn said, already half asleep.

Shaw kept at it until he heard Flynn start to snore. He sighed again, but more content this time. This time off was good for one thing; spending more time with Flynn.


	19. Day 19: Asphyxiation (ZulRasta)

He walked silently through the palace. Everyone else was asleep, so it was easy to sneak around to get where he was going. He had a job to do, and couldn't be stopped in his task. His master needed this done. His master promised him the empire if this was done. He would not hesitate to please his master.

He finally reached the room he needed to. Looking around just to make sure, he slipped in. His eyes went straight to the room's occupant, asleep in their bed. King Rastakhan hadn't noticed him walking in. He walked over to Rastakhan and stared at him. A small part of his brain screamed at him. _RASTAKHAN IS YOUR FRIEND! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM! YOU KNOW THIS IS WRONG!_ He ignored it, however. His need to please his master was too great. He brought his hand next to his face. "Long live the king," he whispered as he snapped his fingers. A tentacle appeared around Rastakhan's neck and squeezed it tight. Rastakhan's eyes shot open and he pulled at the tentacle, gasping for breath. Rastakhan's eyes looked at him with panic, but he just stood and watched with a smile on his face. The tentacle squeezed tighter, and Rastakhan used all his strength to try to tear the tentacle off, but he couldn't. Rastakhan reached out to him, losing consciousness. Rastakhan's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell limp, dead, but not before whispering one final word.

"Zul..."

~~~

Zul sat up, eyes flying open, breathing heavy. He looked around quickly to see where he was. He was still in Pandaria. He put his hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart which was beating out of control. It was just a dream. He kept telling himself that over and over. He would never do something like that to Rastakhan. Rastakhan was his friend. He cared about Rastakhan. He... He shook his head. No, Zul would never kill Rastakhan. It was just a bad dream.

_But_, the whisper in his head said, _what if it was a vision?_


	20. Day 20: Trembling (Wranduin)

Anduin hid in an empty room in the keep, heart racing. He was trying to catch his breath but also be as quiet as he could. The night had started off well. Jaina was visiting, and Wrathion happened to be in the city as well. They had been walking in the gardens around the keep when Wrathion had stopped dead in his tracks and held his head in his hands. Anduin had went to see what was wrong, when Wrathion looked at him with panicked eyes. "Run," he said, then began to scream. Shadows suddenly enveloped him, and Jaina pulled Anduin away. They ran towards the keep, but heard a roar and saw Wrathion, in dragon form, flying towards them. He dove towards them and Jaina pushed Anduin out of the way, taking the full force of the attack. She flew backwards as Wrathion rammed into her, and hit a wall hard, falling to the ground limp. Anduin looked in horror from Jaina towards Wrathion. Wrathion had a crazed look about him. "You're next, my KING," he said, his voice not sounding entirely his own. Anduin quickly ran into the keep, Wrathion hot on his trail, the dragon injuring or killing anyone in his way.

Anduin heard him walking around. "Come out, your majesty! You know I'll find you eventually! Make this easy for both of us, and maybe N'Zoth will let you join us instead of dying!" He had been corrupted. Wrathion had tried so hard, fought for so long, to not be like his father, and yet it still happened. Anduin held his hand to his mouth, silently crying. He noticed he was shaking, something he hadn't done in a while. He had never been this scared before. He was scared Wrathion was going to find him. He was scared Wrathion was going to kill him. And he was scared that to save himself...he would have to kill Wrathion. How could he though? How could he kill the one he loved?

He heard pounding on the door and looked wide eyed at it. He backed against the wall as he watched the door buckle before it finally gave out. Wrathion stuck his head in and laughed maniacally. "Found you, my dear!" Anduin slid down the wall, falling to the floor. He looked at Wrathion, eyes full of fear, tears falling. "The Wrynn line ends here!" Wrathion prepared to blast fire at Anduin, and Anduin felt time slowing down.

In slow motion, he saw an ice spike form and impale Wrathion. He saw the dragon roar in pain and surprise, flailing a small amount before falling still. He saw the light leave Wrathion's eyes, but not before they briefly turned back to normal. He saw the dragon give him one last look, a look full of sorrow, before closing them for good.

Jaina, somehow still alive, ran over to Anduin, but whatever words she was saying, Anduin didn't hear. His dragon, his mate, his love, was dead in front of him. His shaking got worse. He felt like he was going to be sick. What was the point of living without Wrathion? What was the point of this world without Wrathion? Why would the Light make his life so miserable? The Light couldn't save his mother, couldn't save his father, couldn't save his mate. He felt the coldness of shadows start to wrap around him, but he didn't care. Let them take him. He denounced the Light. It had done nothing for him. He looked up at Jaina, who was still talking, and lightly pushed her away. He then closed his eyes and let the shadows overtake him and take him where they wished.


	21. Day 21: Laced Drink (FairShaw)

"I'm not sure I like your idea of 'blowing off steam,' Fairwind." Shaw wore his trademark scowl on his face. Against his better judgement, he had let Flynn talk him into joining him at a local pub. It was a bit more...rowdy than he expected, though. He tried hard to not look at the Draenei across the room dancing drunkenly on a table in nothing but his underwear. He was surprised at how well the table was holding up.

"Relax, Shaw. I wouldn't take you anywhere bad." Flynn winked at Shaw. "Plus this is one of the only places that still lets me in."

"Do I even want to know why?" Shaw asked, raising his eyebrow.

"A fight or two here, unpaid tabs there, nothing too scandalous, mate." Flynn patted him on the back. "Go find a table, I'll get us some drinks." Flynn looked over at the dancing Draenei. "That table is holding up remarkably well!" Shaw rolled his eyes but went to find an empty table away from the Draenei while Flynn walked up to the bar.

"Give me two of your strongest stuff, barkeep." The bartender nodded and went to fix his drinks. As he was handing them to Flynn, they heard a crash. They looked to see the table had finally given way and broken in two, sending the Draenei to the ground. Flynn started to laugh, but movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to look but didn't see anything.

"You are here with that spy guy, right?" the bartender asked.

"Shaw? Why?" Flynn narrowed his eyes a little.

"Oh! Uh, I just know that, uh, he likes a little something, uh, extra, in his, uh drinks." The bartender was obviously nervous. "Just make sure, uh, he gets this one." He tapped the drink in Flynn's right hand.

"Okay, mate, I will. Thanks." Flynn gave the bartender a smile and looked for Shaw. He found him in a corner by the door. "There you are, love!" he said, walking up to Shaw.

"That table did last longer than I thought," Shaw mused, a small smile on his face. "Oh, drinks. Thanks Fairwind." He reached for the one in Flynn's right hand. 

"Sorry mate, I already took a drink of that one," Flynn lied. "This one is yours." He handed Shaw the one in his left hand. 

Shaw took it and held it up slightly. "For the Alliance."

"It's always work with you, isn't it?" Flynn sighed but smiled. "For the Alliance." They clinked glasses together and chugged their drinks down. Flynn instantly began to feel sick, but he hid it as best as he could. "Hey, Shaw mate, speaking of work, do you know the barkeep?"

Shaw looked at them. "No, why?"

"They said they know you. I think you might wanna look into it." Flynn was starting to sweat. His eyesight was getting blurry. 

Shaw noticed something was wrong. "Are you okay, Flynn?" he said in a whisper.

"Yeah, love. I'm just going to get some fresh air. Be back in a Kul Tiran minute." Flynn smiled at Shaw and bolted at the door and into the alleyway beside the bar, out of sight from anyone walking outside. He threw up, but that just made it harder to breathe. He had been right, after all. Someone had put something in Shaw's drink. They wanted Shaw dead. Hopefully Shaw would look into it and figure out who was behind it.

Flynn got very weak and fell to the ground, gasping for air. Man, this stuff was fast acting. It had to be to kill Shaw before he could be healed. As it started to go dark around Flynn, he smiled weakly. At least he had saved Shaw. It would have been a huge blow to the Alliance if the Spymaster died. But Flynn? He wasn't important. He didn't matter as much as Shaw did. Shaw would live, and be happy, and... and...

With that final thought Flynn's life came to an end.


	22. Day 22: Hallucination (ZulRasta)

The mood in Dazar'Alor was tense. The members of the Horde were celebrating the fall of G'huun, but the native Zandalari trolls were more reserved in their celebrations. Yes, they were happy the Old God had been dealt with, but they were worried about their king. He hadn't said anything, but they knew he was in mourning. Mourning the loss of his prophet and of his friend. They watched their king, and wondered how long this would last.

Rastakhan walked down a wing of the palace that was rarely used. He wanted to be alone at the moment. He was lost in his thoughts and sorrow. He had never thought Zul, of all trolls, would have betrayed him. He should have been happy he was killed inside Uldir. His treason almost brought the end of the Zandalari. Yet, he felt an immense sadness. He had secretly hoped that maybe Zul could be brought back from G'huun's side, though he knew that would be impossible. He kept a neutral expression when dealing with the Horde, but at times like this, alone and in the quiet, his mind screamed at him. Maybe there was something he could have done to help Zul? To save him?

He saw a slight movement ahead of him and stopped. He squinted his eyes to see what it was, as there should be no one in this part of the palace. His ears fell low when he realized what, or who, it was. "...Zul?" It couldn't be. Zul was dead. Yet, he was standing in front of Rastakhan clear as day. The figure heard Rastakhan and dashed into another hallway, out of sight.

"Wait!" Rastakhan took after the figure, tossing his headwear to the floor to move easier. He knew he was chasing a ghost but he didn't care. It was Zul. It had to be. And he needed to talk to him. He turned into the hallway and saw the figure dash down yet another hallway. Rastakhan ran at full speed after them. He watched them dart into a room, and soon entered the room as well.

The room was dark, and he lit the unused torch by the doorway. As the room filled with light, he looked around but saw no one. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw what this room was. They had often played in this rooms as children. As they grew older, they had made this room like a secret base. When Zul's training and Rastakhan's royal duties became too much, they would retreat here to spend time together. How long had it been since either one had been here? 

Rastakhan walked the room slowly, taking in all the long forgotten memories the room brought. He guessed that in the back of his mind, he knew this room was nearby, and his mind had created a vision of Zul for him to follow. He saw a piece of parchment on the ground, laying alone, and picked it up.

_ I had hoped coming here would help quiet the whispers, but they continue. I feel as if I'm losing myself to them. That the one they are coming from is going to overtake my mind soon. At least if that happens, one of the last places I went with free will was here. This room holds so many good memories with him. _

_ If anyone happens to find this, and I'm still around, please, stop me. I'm not myself. If I'm not around, please tell King Rastakhan I'm sorry. I failed him as both a prophet and a friend. Let him know I tried to keep control. Ask him to forgive me for whatever I did. _

_ This is, most likely, the last written record of a free-willed Zul. _

Rastakhan fell to his knees, staring at the parchment but unable to focus on it. He closed his eyes and hugged the parchment to his chest. "Oh Zul... I'm sorry." He began to weep, unable to hold in his emotions anymore.


	23. Day 23: Bleeding Out (TyraJin)

They knew that Legion activity had picked up, attacking various towns and outposts. They had not expected for them to attempt to attack outside the gates of Orgrimmar. They were fighting them back, but they were taking a beating. Vol'jin was in the thick of it, not only giving orders but fighting the waves of demons at their doorstep. Tyrathan was near him, helping pick off the demons in the sky. He was surprised Alliance champions had shown up to help, but who had time for a faction war when the world was being invaded?

He watched Vol'jin run off towards a larger demon and went to follow him when he felt a searing pain in his ribs. He looked and saw a knife in his side. "Vanyst says hello, traitor," a human male voice hissed as it slid the knife back and out. Tyrathan was able to stab one of his arrows through the attacker's neck before he fled, dropping him instantly, but as he looked at his wound he knew it wasn't good. It was gushing blood, and he already was starting to feel weak. He looked towards Vol'jin and saw him struggling with the large demon. Tyrathan nocked his bow and, with great concentration, shot an arrow into the demon's eye. It distracted the demon enough that Vol'jin was able to slay it. Tyrathan smiled weakly as he fell to the ground. "You got me this time, Bwonsamdi," he whispered as his world went black around him.

Finally, the Legion had retreated. Vol'jin was panting, exhausted from the fight. He looked over the battlefield at all the fallen. How many more would have to die? He looked around and didn't see Tyrathan. He began to feel sick with panic, but tried to calm himself down. Tyrathan was a vetran at fighting, he was okay. "Warchief," he heard Rokhan say behind him. "There be someting ya need ta know." Rokhan's ears were low and he couldn't look Vol'jin in the eyes.

Vol'jin felt like he couldn't breathe. "No. No. No. No." He shook his head and ran away from Rokhan, but saw a small crowd of people gather around someone. They looked up to see him and quickly looked away. Slowly, he walked over to see the body of his mate laying still on the ground. 

Rokhan walked up to him. "He be gettin' a bad wound on 'is side. 'E lost too much blood. I be sorry, Vol'jin."

Vol'jin gently picked up Tyrathan's body. He made himself look at the wound. "Dis... Dis not be from a demon." He looked and saw the body of the human with Tyrathan's arrow still in his neck. "Rokhan grab an Alliance champion before they leave," he said angrily in Zandali. "I have a few questions for them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((man we love to kill tyrathan don't we?))


	24. Day 24: Secret Injury (ZulRasta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((the last of my 'free space' prompts. also i apologize about the quality of the stories going down. it's hard to write these sometimes.))

Rastakhan clenched his jaw tight as he sneaked back into Dazar'Alor. He knew he was going to get a talking to once he returned to the palace. He was king now, after all, and shouldn't be going out alone to fight direhorns for fun. His place was in the capital, getting bored to death with what being a king entailed. He had to walk gingerly, not so he wasn't noticed. The city was alive with many trolls, and no one noticed him without his royal garb on. No, it was because one of the direhorns had gotten him good across the back, and while it no longer was bleeding, it still hurt worse than anything Rastakhan had felt before. He was glad the cloak he wore, which was off of him at the time, covered his back so no one would see. He didn't need a talking to about his injury as well.

He was able to get into his room and into bed, covering himself up, before one of his advisers, tasked with helping him learn everything he needed to know about ruling the empire, stormed in. Rastakhan sighed as they yelled at him for what seemed like forever. Once they were done, Rastakhan promised to not sneak off again but then asked to be left alone. He said he needed rest, and he technically wasn't lying. He was starting to feel tired. The adviser left in a huff, and Rastakhan tried to get some sleep.

Within a few hours, he was sweating but shivering at the same time. He was sick with something, but he didn't know what. He wasn't 100% lucid, and didn't notice when someone walked into his room. He did notice, however, when they put the back of their hand to his forehead. "Who...?"

"Rasta, you're burning up," Zul's voice said in his normal grumpy tone. There was a hint of worry in it too, though. "Did something happen when you went on your 'adventure' today?"

"Just testing my strength against some direhorns. I won." He tried to smile, but the shivering got worse, and this time aggravated the wound on his back, which made him gasp in pain. He had hoped Zul hadn't noticed.

Zul had noticed. He quickly uncovered Rastakhan and looked at his back. "Rasta! How did no one SEE this when you came back?!"

"Hid it under my cloak." Rastakhan felt like he was going to freeze to death but also burn alive. "Didn't want a talking to about it."

"Well it's getting infected! That's why you're sick and your natural healing is slowed!" Zul sighed and placed his hands as close to the wound as possible without touching it. Rastakhan felt a dull warmth fill his body, but this felt good. It started to soothe him. "You're lucky I know basic healing, you idiot. I can't cure it all the way, but this should be enough to stop it from getting more infected, and allow your body to heal itself."

Already, Rastakhan was feeling better. "Zul, my friend, where would I be without you?"

"Dead a long time ago," Zul said with a slight smirk. He stopped his healing and sighed. "I should be letting you get some sleep now."

"Stay." Rastakhan don't know why he said that. It had just left his mouth before he could think.

"...Excuse me?" Zul looked at him, and even in the dim room Rastakhan could see him start to turn red.

"Stay. It could be like when we were younger. Like a sleepover. My bed is big enough." He grimaced as he sat up in bed. "Plus, what if I start to feel sick again?"

"You're obviously sick if you're seriously asking me this," Zul grumbled, looking away from Rastakhan. An awkward silence filled the air. It seemed to last an eternity, but it was only a minute before Zul sighed again. "Fine. But only because I want to be nearby in case you start to feel worse again." He still refused to look at Rastakhan, but got into the bed anyways.

Rastakhan hummed with content and laid back down, back towards Zul. It wasn't long until he was asleep, still being weak from the infection. Zul finally looked at the sleeping Rastakhan, face flushed red. He slowly pulled the cover over both of them as he looked at the wound again. He was still worried about it. He couldn't do much more spell wise, however. A natural remedy came to him, though thinking about it made him blush even harder. It was not only for Rastakhan, but all of the Zandalari empire, he told himself. 

Carefully, he laid his chest up against Rastakhan's back, wrapping his arms around the other troll. The body heat from Zul would help the wound heal a little bit faster. Rastakhan stayed asleep, but began to purr. Zul buried his face into Rastakhan's back. He was going to have to wake up before anyone else, but especially Rastakhan, so no one would know. Still, he allowed himself to purr as he finally fell asleep as well.


	25. Day 25: Humiliation (FairShaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((look fairshaw is very hard to write but i'm T R Y I N G))

"You're a betting man, aren't you Flynn?" the female Worgen asked with a glint in her eye.

"Of course I am. Why?"

"I'm bored. Wanna play a game of luck?" She held out six dice. "Loser has to do something humiliating to them. If they don't the winner gets to tell everyone an embarrassing secret the loser has."

"Oh, you play dangerous. I like you." Flynn sat back in his chair. "So if I win, what will you do?"

"I'll spend a week going around Boralus talking about how great a lover you are, even though I refuse to touch you."

"So you'll just be going around telling everyone the truth?" Flynn winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you turbo virgin." She poured the dice into her paw. "And if I win?"

"Hmmm." Flynn sat there thinking for a while. "I lost all my shame a long time ago, mate, so I can't think of anything embarrassing." He ran his hair through his ponytail. "Which doesn't matter as I'll win anyways."

She narrowed her eyes with a smile. "I get to cut off your ponytail."

Flynn froze for a second. "Come again?"

"If I win. I get to cut off your ponytail." She grinned, showing off her sharp teeth. "If you're so sure you'll win, why not, right?" She held out her free paw. "We got a deal, Flynn?"

His ponytail was one of his prides and joys. He hesitated. 

"Oh, I didn't know Captain Fairwind was a chicken," she taunted.

"Oh you're on." He shook her paw. 

She laughed in her gruff voice. "Good." She pulled her paw away. "I'll roll these six dice. You want odds or evens?"

"Evens." Of course he chose evens. There was more of a chance for him to win that way.

"Okay. If the total of the dice roll is even, you win. If it's odd, I win." She cupped her hands together and began to shake the dice. "Good luck, Flynn." She dumped the dice on the table and Flynn held his breath as they landed and slowed to a stop. He quickly counted up the total, and then counted it again. The Worgen laughed again. "Well well well. Looks like someone is getting a haircut today!"

\---

Flynn spent the rest of the day trying to hide his now shorten hair, to no avail. Taelia had already made fun of him about it, and though she had meant it in a friendly way, he took it to heart. He also kept reaching at touching his hair, which now rested right at his shoulders. He didn't like this. He wondered if he should go find a mage to make him some hair growth potion.

He walked into his little shack of a house and closed the door, sighing. Maybe he could hide here for a few months until his hair grew back. He was so distracted he didn't even notice he wasn't alone. "Trying out a new hairstyle there, Fairwind?"

Flynn jumped a little and looked at Shaw, sitting in the room, drinking some tea. "Ah, Mathias. I, uh. I lost a bet." He shrugged but looked a bit uneasy.

"Let me guess. Female Worgen. Rolling dice. Let you pick and you chose evens." Shaw took a sip of his tea.

"How did you know?" Flynn was surprised.

"She's one of the champions and a fellow rogue. She's been hitting those she thinks are dumb enough to fall for her trick." Shaw looked at Flynn and Flynn could tell he was trying not to smile.

"That BITCH. Quite literally as she's a female Worgen." Flynn sighed. "I guess I've finally been had." He went to run his hand through his ponytail but there was nothing there. "Love, you know any mages that are good with hair potions?"

Shaw put his tea down and walked over to Flynn. "Does short hair really bother you that much?"

"Short hair looks bad!" Flynn felt Shaw glare at him. "I mean, on me, Matty. You, of course, look so handsome with your short hair it makes me weak in the knees."

Shaw huffed but lightly grabbed the end of some of Flynn's hair between his fingers. "Hmm. I think this new look of yours is...acceptable, Flynn." He then used the same hand to run his fingers through Flynn's hair. "I think you look more presentable like this." Shaw leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Handsome, even."

"Shaw, mate, if my pants could come off by themselves they'd be gone." Flynn blushed bright red. He still couldn't handle it when Shaw got affectionate like this. He got even more flustered when Shaw planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Shaw just take me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((the worgen in this story is my actual worgen rogue tehee))


	26. Day 26: Abandoned (ZulRasta)

Zul floated in the middle of the inside of Uldir, waiting for whoever was currently killing everything in the building. No matter if they died. Their blood would still serve G'huun, even in death. He knew this better than anyone. G'huun had brought him back to life after his attack in Dazar'Alor. Of course, he had known G'huun would. The Old God had promised him a renewed, more powerful body. As he waited, his mind wandered back to that day. He had no regrets about what he did. At least, he thought he had none. However, ever since bringing brought to Uldir, one thing haunted him; the look on Rastakhan's face as he drove his sword into Zul.

Zul's hand instinctively went to where the sword had pierced him. The look on his old friend's face was a mixture of anger, confusion, and hurt. Mostly hurt. He seemed more upset Zul had betrayed him than anything else. Zul's hand grabbed at his chest. No, Zul had no regrets. He couldn't have any. He had abandoned everything for G'huun and this new power. It had been what the whispers wanted him to do.

The air around him went cold, and he sensed someone approaching. He turned to look at them and growled. "You have no power here, Bwonsamdi," he spat at the Loa, floating above him. “G'huun could easily end you."

"He may not have any power, but I sure do!" a voice bellowed. Zul's ears twitched slightly. He knew this voice well.

"Good to see you again, Your Majesty." Zul glared at Rastakhan. "Have you come to your senses and decided to join G'huun?"

"I will NEVER serve that worm!" Rastakhan jumped from the platform he was on down to the platform Zul was on. His whole body radiated pure rage. "I'm here to stop it. To stop you."

Zul laughed. "I think that even with the power of a Loa on your side, you will be unable to defeat me, old friend." Hearing those last two words made Rastakhan growl loudly. "I have been reborn with the blessing of G'huun. You've only made it easier to kill you!" Zul shot out a bolt of shadow energy at Rastakhan, who dodged it easily. Zul knew he would, and shot another where Rastakhan moved to.

Rastakhan put his arms up to shield himself, taking the bolt easily. "Bwonsamdi." He looked up at the Loa, who had been silently watching this whole time.

"Yeah, yeah, you be lucky I want this thing out of my swamp, Your Majesty." Bwonsamdi held out his hands and sent a dark beam down to Rastakhan. Rasatkahn gritted his teeth as the Loa imbued him with power. As soon as Bwonsamdi stopped, he gathered his energy and sent a beam of fire towards Zul. 

Zul wasn't expecting it to move so fast, and barely moved out of the way in time. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't think Rastakhan would ask Bwonsamdi for power, but it was no matter. G'huun's power was greater. He raised his hand and the blood of the Old God spouted out of him, landing on the ground. Within a few seconds, the puddles formed into crawgs, who launched themselves at Rastakhan.

Rastakhan, in turn, placed his hands together and called forth a swarm of frogs. They hopped in front of the crawgs and the creatures fought against each other. Rastakhan drew his sword and ran at a high speed at Zul. "TRAITOR!"

Zul brought up a barrier of blood before Rastakhan could slice him in two and concentrated on keeping it up as Rastakhan swung wildly at him. "How could you do this, Zul?! You abandoned your people! You abandoned your empire!" Rastakhan's voice wavered slightly. "YOU ABANDONED ME!"

"Enough!" Zul threw his arms out, not only breaking the barrier but blasting out a wave of blood in front of him, sweeping Rastakhan off his feet. Rastakhan tried to stand back up but Zul wrapped shadow energy around him and squeezed him tight. "It was a nice try, Rastakhan, but I told you you wouldn't win. Any last words from the last ruler of the Zandalari Empire?"

Rastakhan laughed and smoke appeared around him. When it disappeared, Zul's eyes went wide. It wasn't Rastakhan, but Bwonsamdi. "Behind you," he said in a sing-song voice.

Zul didn't have time to react before he felt Rastakhan's sword stab him in almost the same place as before. Instead of removing it, however, Rastakhan dragged it down diagonal, the sword exiting right under Zul's ribs. Zul was still in shock for a second before slowly collapsing on the ground.

Rastakhan let go of his sword and dropped to his knees, not caring he was in an ever growing pool of Zul's blood. He picked up Zul's head, cradling it in his hand. Zul's eyes were unfocused but they slightly came back into focus when he looked at Rastakhan's face. "Rasta..." he spoke softly, blood starting to drip out of his mouth. "The whispers. They're finally gone."

"Zul... Is that why...?" Rastakhan felt his throat tighten up. He couldn't get emotional, not now.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you, Rasta. Please... forgive me..." Zul went to reach up to place his hand on Rastakhan's face, but he was too weak, and he went limp. Above them, Bwonsamdi lightly glowed as he gathered Zul's spirit.

"What you gonna do now, Your Majesty?" Bwonsamdi asked, sending Zul's spirit towards the Necropolis.

Rastakhan growled as he picked up his sword and stood up. "I'm going to kill this Old God, once and for all."


	27. Day 27: Ransom (Wranduin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this happens during WoD, in case that wasn't clear))

Varian slammed his fist on the throne's armrest. "How could this have happened?!" he yelled in anger at no one and everyone around him. Anduin was missing, and if the ransom note in his hand was any indication, he had been kidnapped. SI:7 was looking for him, but at the moment they had no leads. He threw the note on the ground and stomp out of the throne room. He was about to go find his son himself.

Most of the guards in the room followed after Varian, but one reminded. He waited until the room was empty and walked over to the paper. He picked it up and read over it. He huffed out of his nose, and smoke lightly came out. His eyes began to glow crimson. He would give these criminals what they wanted, and so much more. He walked out of the keep. He had planning to do.

\---

"You think this will work?" a skinny Night Elf male asked his companion, a female human.

"Of course it will you idiot," she hissed. They were in a cave deep in Redridge Mountains, and they weren't alone. Sitting deeper in the cave was Anduin, tied up and a little beaten up. The female looked at Anduin and smiled. She walked over to him and lifted his head up by his chin. "Oh don't look so sad, Prince. Soon someone will be here to 'rescue' you."

"And then we'll kill them, kill you, and live a good life with all that money!" the male said excitedly.

Anduin's eyes went wide and the female turned to glare at the male. "You're weren't supposed to give away the plan, you MORON." She turned back to Anduin. "Sorry, but we can't have you ruining this plan." She whispered some words Anduin didn't understand and within a few seconds he was asleep.

At that moment they heard someone outside the cave. They went still and quiet, waiting to see what was going to happen. "Hello, I am here with the ransom?" a male voice cried out. The female nodded at the male and he walked out and got the new person, a dark skinned human. He looked in the cave and saw Anduin asleep in the back. "Oh good, the Prince is okay. I was afraid I was walking into a trap!" he said jovially.

"Where's the gold?" the female said, getting defensive.

"Don't worry, it's right here." The human male took a bag off his belt and gently tossed it towards her. She caught it and opened it. Her eyes went wide. "This is...way more than we asked for. Varian must really want his brat back!"

"Yes, well, speaking of Anduin, I shall be taking him now." The human male started to walk towards Anduin. The female gave the Night Elf male a glance and the Night Elf pulled out a knife. He lunged at the human male, who turned around and grabbed the Night Elf by the neck. His hand no longer looked human anymore though. It looked...draconic. "I was walking into a trap, I see." He blinked and his eyes glowed crimson. "Good thing I was prepared." He threw the Night Elf against the wall and quickly ran up to him, slashing his claws through the Night Elf's throat. 

"A... A dragon?!" the female staggered back.

"Not any dragon. The last black dragon, my lady." He laughed as he transformed into his dragon form. He was a tad smaller than a drake, but still big enough to be intimidating.

"No!" The female chanted and shot arcane missiles at him, but he dodged them and ran towards her. She tried to move, but ended up pinned against the wall.

"No one hurts my Anduin and gets away with it," he growled. He opened his mouth and the last thing she saw was a ball of fire heading towards her face.

Once he was certain the other two were good and dead, he walked over to Anduin, still asleep due to the spell. He hesitantly nuzzled Anduin's face. "I've missed you, my young prince," he said sadly. "I wish I could be around when you woke up." He sighed. "Let's get you home." He picked up Anduin in one of his paws and took flight out of the cave and towards the keep.

He couldn't land directly at the keep, but got as close as he possibly could. He put Anduin down on the ground lightly and was about to turn into a human form to act as if he found the Prince when he heard Anduin stir. He froze as Anduin opened his eyes.

"Mmmm, where am I?" Anduin said. Anduin's eyes landed on him and they went wide in disbelief. "...W...Wrathion?" He brought his hand up to his mouth. "Wrathion is that really you?"

Wrathion had to think fast. "Yes and no, young prince," he said. "It is me, but I am just a hallucination. You're still not all better after you got that spell put on you." He slowly padded over to Anduin, turning into the human form Anduin knew. "Just go back to sleep, Anduin. You need it."

"This isn't real?" Anduin sounded upset. "It feels real." He put a hand on Wrathion's cheek. "You feel real."

"That's just how these things work, Anduin. They seem so real, even though they aren't." Unable to stop himself, he turned his head to lightly kiss Anduin's palm. "Just get some rest, dear Anduin."

"Wrathion, I miss you." Anduin's eyes began to water.

"I miss you too. Believe me, even though I'm not real." Wrathion lightly pushed Anduin back down on the ground. "I'll see you again soon, though. I promise." This seemed to be enough for Anduin, and with one last look at Wrathion, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep without much trouble, the effects of the spell still on him.

Wrathion ran his hand through Anduin's hair. He'd been growing it out since they last saw each other, and Wrathion liked it. He smiled, but then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He bent down and gave Anduin a kiss on his forehead, and then changed his clothes to match something more like a commoner. "Goodbye, Anduin," he said quietly. He felt his eyes watering as well but shook his head and ran into town to alert a guard to Anduin's location.


	28. Day 28: Beaten (FairShaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((the home stretch, y'all!))

It was not often that Shaw was caught unaware. His title was Spymaster after all. Unfortunately for him, this was one of those rare instances. He had been spying on the goings on at the Ashvane Foundry when one of enforcers had somehow sneaked up behind him and slugged him in the back of the head, knocking him out. When he came to, he was tied up in the middle of the foundry, weapons missing, with three men around him. "Looks like we had a little bitty spy in our area boys," one of them said.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the second man sneered. Shaw didn't speak.

"Don't wanna talk huh? We got ways to make ya." The third, and biggest, man punched Shaw square in the jaw. Shaw saw stars when the man's fist connected, but he kept quiet. All three men began to wail on him, aiming mostly for his face, though they swung a few times at his ribs as well. This lasted for a few minutes, and by the end of it, Shaw's face was bruised and bloody. "Now, you feel like talking?" the third man asked.

Shaw looked up and spit at him.

"Get the poker!" The third man yelled, and the other two ran to a forge. They pulled out a long metal pole with one end glowing hot. Shaw steeled himself when a noise drew the men's attention. "Ay! Be careful with those boxes they're full of azerite!" the third man said, turning towards the noise, the other two looking as well.

Shaw felt someone come up behind him, though he couldn't see them, and cut the rope tying him down. They also quickly slipped him one of his daggers. "Get them, mate." Fairwind. He must have caused the distraction. Shaw let a small smile appear on his face as he went into stealth.

The three men turned back towards where Shaw had been and looked around in panic. "Where did he go?!" the third man yelled.

Shaw got behind the first man and put one hand on his mouth as the other drew his dagger across the man's neck. Shaw stealthed again as the man fell to the ground. The other two turned to see their companion dead and screamed. They began to run away, but the second man tripped over something and before he could recover he was stabbed in the back. Shaw left a huge gash and made his way towards the third.

The third man, in a panic, picked up an azerite bomb. "Attack me and we'll both go down!" he said with a crazed laugh, which turned into a scream as Flynn unstealthed beside him.

"I'll be taking that, thank you!" He hit the bottom of the man's hand and the bomb popped out. Flynn grabbed it and moved to the side. "All yours, Shaw." The man went to grab the bomb back from Flynn but was met with a dagger in the eye. He let out a blood curdling scream then was silent as he fell over.

Shaw was breathing heavy, but at least those problems were taken care of. He went to walk but stumbled. "Whoa there, Shaw." Flynn, putting the bomb down, caught him and held him up. "Mate, you look TERRIBLE. More so than normal. And that's saying something."

Shaw hated it, but he leaned on Flynn for support. "Why are you here?"

"I come in, your knight in shining armor, saving you, and that's what I get?" Flynn huffed. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood, heard some commotion, and decided to check it out."

"Well, thank you, Fairwind. I owe you one, which pains me to admit." Shaw could feel his face starting to swell. "I need to get back to the _Redemption_."

"Are you asking for my help?" Flynn's voice was full of glee. Shaw hated it. All of this.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm asking for help."

"Mathias, I'm honored." Flynn began to fake sniffle like he was crying.

"Fairwind don't make me kill you before we even get there." Shaw then looked around as best as he could. "By the way, where's my other dagger?"

"Oh this thing?" Flynn held it out. "No idea mate."

Shaw grabbed it and put it back on his belt. "I'm already regretting this."


	29. Day 29: Numb (ZulRasta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((is it weird that out of all the stories in this "collection" i'm most proud of my ZulRasta stories, even though i don't play horde?))

It was common, and somewhat necessary, for the ruler of the Zandalari empire to make visits to the other troll tribes. The current leader was too old to make the trip himself, though, so Prince Rastakhan had been sent in his stead. Traveling with him was a small group of trolls, including Zul, his friend and prophet rising through the ranks. The tour had been going well, with the Zandalari keeping the bonds between them and the other tribes strong. It also gave Rastakhan a taste of what he would have to deal with as king. 

Visiting the Drakkari, however, had hit a snag. Making their way to the capital, a sudden snow storm blasted them, and in the wind and snow, Zul had gotten separated from the rest of the group. Once the storm ended, he realized he was alone. It had been hours now, and Zul still couldn't find the others. Snow slowly fell, and there was no noise besides his feet crunching the snow on the ground. He pulled the fur blanket wrapped around his shoulders tight to him, but still shivered. His body wasn't built for for these temperatures. His fingers and toes were already numb, and it was moving slowly up the rest of his body.

His knees gave out and he fell into the snow. He tried to get up but unable to feel the ground underneath him made that impossible. He turned over to look up at the sky, at the snowflakes floating down to the ground. He knew he should be in a panic, but he was strangely calm. The quietness of the night, the sight of the snow falling, made him feel at peace. He was tired. He figured a small nap couldn't hurt. Maybe it would give him the strength to start his search again. He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

He was back in the jungles of Zuldazar. He looked around, confused, before realizing this was either a dream or the afterlife. He walked through the jungle, just glad to be out of the cold. He noticed that there was no wildlife around, which concerned him. He heard what sounded like crying and walked towards it. He stopped when he saw it was Rastakhan, sitting on his knees, face buried in his hands.

"Rasta?" Zul asked, slowly walking up to him.

Rastakhan's head snapped towards Zul. "Zul!" He got up and basically launched himself at Zul, who nearly fell over from it.

"Rasta what's wrong?" Rastakhan was acting weird, and it had Zul concerned.

"I was afraid I had lost you forever," Rastakhan said, refusing to let go of Zul. "I started looking for you the moment we realized you were gone. I found you in the snow. Your pulse was weak. I was..." Rastakhan squeezed Zul even tighter. "You're not dead, are you? This isn't what this is, is it?"

Zul's ears had gotten low as Rastakhan had been talking, and now they went even lower. "I... I don't know. I mean I've never died before so I don't know how this thing works."

Rastakhan let go of Zul but put his hands on Zul's shoulders. "I don't sense Bwonsamdi around, so I think you're not dead yet. Can you try waking up?"

"How?! I don't even know what this is? A shared dream? A place between life and death?" Zul looked away from Rastakhan. "I don't know what to do."

"A shock might wake you up. Like when you dream you're falling and you wake up right before you hit the ground." 

Zul looked at him. "You're not going to throw me off a cliff or punch me are you?"

"No, old friend. Something less violent." Rastakhan laughed softly.

"What do you have planned then?" Zul looked at him confused. Rastakhan said nothing but pulled Zul close again. Zul opened his mouth to say something but then Rastakhan gave him a kiss on his forehead. Zul felt himself becoming flustered before everything disappeared.

Everything was dark, but Zul realized it was because his eyes were closed. Keeping them that way, he noticed he was warm from three different sources; the blanket covering him, the fire totem he heard humming softly nearby, and the body heat of someone next to him. Zul slowly opened his eyes to see he was now in a tent. He was back in the real world. He didn't have time to think about that, though, as the body next to him was Rastakhan.

Rastakhan had Zul pulled as close to him as possible, his body resting between Zul's tusks so they weren't in the way. He had a worried look on his face, even though he was sleeping. Zul guessed he was wondering about what had happened to him in that strange dream world. 

Zul felt his face get warm, and not from any of the heat sources around him. This was very improper and very embarrassing. He knew he should get up and sleep elsewhere. He felt weak, though, and even if he was full strength there was no way he could escape Rastakhan's grasp around him. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to leave anyways. Feeling sleepy again, he gave Rastakhan a small nuzzle under his chin. The sleeping troll's face immediately relaxed and a purr erupted from him. Resting his head near Rastakhan's chest, Zul let the sound of that purr take him back to sleep.


	30. Day 30: Recovery (Wranduin)

Wrathion liked to watch Anduin as he slept. He would never tell the human that, of course. They had only become friends, after all. The dragon just found it interesting to watch Anduin do things. To study humans, he told himself constantly. Not because he thought the young prince was attractive, even though he was.

Shaking his head to get the thought out of his mind, he sat at the table, Jihui board laid out, watching Anduin sleep. Anduin was sweating and grimacing, and was also slightly moving like he was trying to get away from something. Wrathion guessed he was having a nightmare about his recent near death experience. He had been recovering here at the Tavern, and physically, his injuries were getting much better. He was beginning to walk better and need his cane less and less. Wrathion was proud of the progress his human had been making. Hold up. THE human, not his human. 

He lightly blew smoke out of his nose in a huff. He focused back on Anduin, who was acting more panicked. Physically he was getting better, but what about mentally? He had almost died. Was he getting over the fear? Watching him struggle in his nightmare, Wrathion had doubts.

"No, no, don't," he heard Anduin say quietly in his sleep. Wrathion felt bad for the human. He wondered if there was anything he could do for Anduin. Any way to calm him down while he slept. He remembered Anduin talking about how the warmth of the Light always helped him feel better. Wrathion may not be able to use the Light, but he could provide warmth.

Standing up, he dropped his human form to turn into the whelpling he actually was. Normally, he hated how...small he was as a dragon, but this time it was a blessing. He flew over to Anduin and lightly landed on his chest. He curled up and laid down, hoping the natural warmth he gave off as a dragon would be enough.

Slowly, Anduin began to relax. It took a few minutes, but he finally stopped moving and seemed to be out of his nightmare. Wrathion gave a small chirp, happy it had worked. Yawning, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well, a strange but good feeling filling him, happy he could help Anduin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((the next and final prompt will be a double post b/c i couldn't decide if i wanted to end this "collection" with a happy end or a less happy end, so i'm going to post both. the stories are basically the same but some details are changed))


	31. Day 31: Embrace: "Treat" ending (Tyrajin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So this prompt has two stories that are basically the same, but also different in that one ends happy and one is not so happy. Since it's Halloween I'm calling them the Trick (not so happy) and Treat (happy) endings! Please read both as I did change the Trick ending a bit.))

It felt bittersweet to Vol'jin, being back in Pandaria. Yes, he had almost died here, but he had also grown as a troll here, and that allowed him to overthrow Garrosh. He had also fallen in love here, and thinking of that gave him a small pain in his heart. He had been months since he had last seen his human, Tyrathan. Tyrathan, who had been a troll hunter. Tyrathan, who had saved Vol'jin's life in the fight against the Zandalari. Tyrathan, who Vol'jin had fallen head over heels for, and he had fallen for Vol'jin as well. He, however, was married, and even though his wife had been cheating on him, he was determined to give it one more try for the sake of his children. So Vol'jin and Tyrathan had parted, a fact that haunted Vol'jin every day.

He pushed the thought of Tyrathan to the back of his mind as he arrived at his destination. Chen Stormstout had sent him an invite to visit him at his place in Zouchin Village, and Vol'jin did need a break from his new Warchief duties, so he told Saurfang to watch over things for a few days and took the portal to Pandaria.

He arrived in the village, and while a few inhabitants gave him a wary eye, most remembered him as one of those who had saved the village from a Zandalari invasion, and waved and greeted him. He waved back, glad that the village looked to be thriving. New houses had been built since the last time he was here, and everyone seemed happy. He walked towards one of those newer houses, which was Chen's.

He walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard Chen talking to something. "There is no need to be nervous. As sure as the flower blooms, I'm sure he will be happy to see you again."

"But what if he's not? It has been a while," a male voice said back. A voice Vol'jin hadn't heard in months. He felt his heart skip a beat. No, it couldn't be. He smelled the air, and he had been so distracted by the scent of everything else he had missed the scent of earth and pine trees; his scent. Vol'jin's eyes went wide as he swung the door open. Both Chen and the other man jumped, but Vol'jin's eyes fell on the other man.

"Tyrathan..."

"Vol'jin..." Tyrathan breathed. He looked nervous.

"Vol'jin, you made it safely!" Chen said, either oblivious or ignoring the tension in the room. "You remember Tyrathan, I see. He arrived a few days ago. Needed a place to stay, so of course I let him." Chen had a big smile on his face. "Of course, that's when I sent you the invite to visit..."

"A place ta stay?" Vol'jin asked, not looking away from Tyrathan. He was afraid if he turned away Tyrathan would be gone when he looked again.

"It... it didn't work out," Tyrathan said, also refusing to look away from Vol'jin. "She didn't want to be with me anymore. So I left." Vol'jin saw that Tyrathan's eyes were starting to water. "Vol'jin... I'm..."

Vol'jin didn't allow him to finish his sentence. The troll ran over to the human and picked him up, hugging him as tight as he could without hurting him. "I be missin' ya, Tyrathan."

"I missed you too, my troll," Tyrathan said, wrapping his arms around Vol'jin and burying his head in the troll's neck. Neither noticed Chen leave, nor did they notice how long they stayed like that. They didn't care. Neither of them wanted to let go. Neither of them wanted to be without the other ever again.


	32. Day 31: Embrace: "Trick" ending (Tyrajin)

No matter how many times he had been to Pandaria since becoming Warchief, it was always bittersweet to Vol’jin. Yes, he had almost died here, but he had also grown as a troll here, and that allowed him to overthrow Garrosh. He had also fallen in love here, and though it had been a while, the thought of it still made his heart ache like it happened yesterday. He had been years since he had last seen his human, Tyrathan. Tyrathan, who had been a troll hunter. Tyrathan, who had saved Vol'jin's life in the fight against the Zandalari. Tyrathan, who Vol'jin had fallen head over heels for, and he had fallen for Vol'jin as well. He, however, was married, and even though his wife had been cheating on him, he was determined to give it one more try for the sake of his children. So Vol'jin and Tyrathan had parted, a fact that haunted Vol'jin every day.

He pushed the thought of Tyrathan to the back of his mind as he arrived at his destination. Chen Stormstout had sent him an invite to visit him at his place in Zouchin Village. Vol’jin knew he needed to stay in Orgrimmar, which the Legion making a return, but something told him he had to accept the invite. He told Saurfang he would be back the next day, and left for Kun-Lai.

He arrived in the village, and while a few inhabitants gave him a wary eye, most remembered him as one of those who had saved the village from a Zandalari invasion, and waved and greeted him. He waved back, glad that the village looked to be thriving. New houses had been built since the last time he was here, and everyone seemed happy. It also seemed that, luckily, the Legion hadn’t made it here just yet. He walked towards one of those newer houses, which was Chen's.

He walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard Chen talking to someone. "There is no need to be nervous. As sure as the flower blooms, I'm sure he will be happy to see you again."

"But what if he's not? What if he has forgotten about me? It has been a while, Chen," a male voice said back. A voice Vol'jin hadn't heard in years. He felt his heart skip a beat. No, it couldn't be. He smelled the air, and he had been so distracted by the scent of everything else he had missed the scent of earth and pine trees. A scent he never thought he smell again. Vol'jin's eyes went wide as he swung the door open. Both Chen and the other man jumped, but Vol'jin's eyes fell on the other man.

"Tyrathan..."

"Vol'jin..." Tyrathan breathed. He looked very nervous.

"Vol'jin, you made it safely!" Chen said, either oblivious or ignoring the tension in the room. "You remember Tyrathan, I see. He arrived a few days ago. Asked if I could get in contact with you to send a letter." Chen had a big smile on his face. "Of course, that's when I sent you the invite to visit, instead."

"A letter?" Vol'jin asked, not looking away from Tyrathan. He was afraid if he turned away Tyrathan would be gone when he looked again.

"It... it didn't work out," Tyrathan said, also refusing to look away from Vol'jin. "The wife and I split not long after I got back. I wanted to reach out to you, but you became Warchief, and I figured you were too busy for a simple human like me." Tyrathan swallowed hard, like speaking was hurting him. “But now with the Legion coming back, and everything so unsure, I knew I had to at least try to see you again.” Vol'jin saw that Tyrathan's eyes were starting to water. "Vol'jin... I'm..."

Vol'jin didn't allow him to finish his sentence. The troll ran over to the human and picked him up, hugging him as tight as he could without hurting him. "I be missin' ya, Tyrathan."

"I missed you too, my troll," Tyrathan said, wrapping his arms around Vol'jin and burying his head in the troll's neck. Neither noticed Chen leave, nor did they notice how long they stayed like that. They didn't care. Neither of them wanted to let go. Neither of them wanted to be without the other ever again.

The next day, Tyrathan waved goodbye to Vol’jin, feeling happy for the first time in a while. Vol’jin promised to come back to bring him to Orgrimmar as soon as he returned from a joint attack between the Horde and Alliance to try to stop the Legion before it got worse. Once he was back, Vol’jin and Tyrathan would never be apart again.

“I am glad to see your spirits so high, Tyrathan,” Chen said, standing behind the human.

“Thank you for helping, Chen.” Tyrathan turned towards him. “I’m sorry I had to make you the middle man in this.”

“It’s no problem! Though as payment you can test my newest brew.” Both men laughed and started to walk back towards Chen’s house. “By the way, where did Vol’jin say the attack was?”

Tyrathan thought for a moment before the name of the place came back to him. “Someplace called the Broken Shore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I never thought I would finish this. Thank you to everyone who read, kudoed, and commented! And a special thanks to [CJ](https://historiica.tumblr.com/) for not only being my beta tester for these stories but also just putting up with my bullshit in general. 
> 
> Happy Halloween y'all!


End file.
